Pas à pas
by deby14880
Summary: suite de souviens toi de moi ... comment Bella et Edward vont surmonter la perte de Benjamin, leur amour sera t'il assez fort contre les pulsions destructrices et sexuelle de Bella ...
1. Chapter 1 enterement

Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis enfin de retour. J'ai enfin fini de m'installer et de me familiariser avec mes nouveaux collègues et leur montrer ce que je vaux...

Enfin bref ...enfin la suite, la trame est faite jusqu'au chapitre VII, mais je verrai en fonction de vos ressentis sur le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture, a tout à l'heure en bas ... Ou pas !

Tome 2 : Pas à pas !

Quand il regarda l'échographie, je compris que mon cauchemar était réel. Mon bébé était mort.

« - Je vais t'aider Bella, on va le faire ensemble, mais il faut que tu sois forte. » Il m'assit, passa derrière moi et prit mes mains.

« - Nous sommes prêts docteur ! » Souffla-t-il.

Chapitre 1 Enterrement.

Nous avions mis notre enfant au monde. Edward et moi, nous nous étions enfin retrouvés. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement : notre enfant, Benjamin était mort né suite à l'accident que nous avions eu.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais enfin autorisée à rentrer chez moi. La question qui s'était posé était où ? Dans ma maison que je partageais presque avec Alice, chez mon cousin et sa fiancée, chez Edward, ce dernier me l'ayant proposé plusieurs fois ou dans mon appartement, sous mon bureau que m'avait installé Jack lors de mon retour en ville. J'avais opté pour me retrouver un peu seul, donc Edward et Jack me raccompagnaient à mon appartement. Ils avaient mis beaucoup de temps à me laisser seul, peur que je fasse une bêtise, m'avaient-ils dit.

Cela faisait un moment que j'étais allongée sur mon lit en train de regarder un DVD, quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer. Je laissai cette personne entrer et me trouver, mais qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise.

« - Alice que fais tu là ? » Grognai-je.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » Elle soupira et me tendit une boite « tu ne sais toujours pas déprimer comme il faut. » Elle enleva ses chaussures derniers cri et se mit sous la couette avec moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, en temps normal je l'aurai mise dehors en hurlant, mais je n'en avait plus la force. Elle m'ouvrit les bras et je m'y jetai et fondis en larme.

« - Pleure, lâche-toi ! » Elle me caressait les cheveux et me disait des paroles réconfortantes.

J'avais dû m'endormir, car quand je me réveillai, j'étais seule dans mon lit, mais j'entendis du bruit. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la source. Une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, la personne de la veille était là.

« - Que fais-tu là ? » Demandais-je avec mon air aimable.

« - Je suis venue pour te soutenir et te conduire pour tout à l'heure. » Elle fit une pause « tu devrais aller t'habiller, je t'ai préparé des affaires dans la salle de bain, il ne faut plus tarder maintenant ! » Me répondit-elle calmement.

« - Qui t'a autorisé à entrer chez moi, il me semblait avoir était claire pourtant ! » M'agaçai-je.

« - Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup, j'ai fait une terrible erreur et je m'en veux chaque jour davantage, mais aujourd'hui tu as besoin de moi, alors faisons la paix aujourd'hui et demain si tu le souhaites toujours, je quitterais ta vie ! » Me dit-elle tristement. Je hochai la tête et partis me préparer.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je vis une housse qui contenait mes affaires. Je me lavai et repensai aux dernières heures écoulées. Je pris l'éponge et mis du gel douche, avant de me laver. Le moment le plus dur fut quand je regardais mon ventre. Je ressentis mon petit garçon me donner des coups, puis son visage tout bleu lorsqu'il fut enfin sorti de moi. Je pleurai et restai sous la douche, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide. Je ressortis et m'habillai comme un automate, je le fis par habitude. La robe était noire avec un col rond et ample sous la poitrine. Elle était accompagnée de petite ballerines et d'un épais manteau noir. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés.

J'allai dans la cuisine et je rejoignis la personne qui s'y trouvait toujours, elle me prit la main et nous sortions.

Elle roulait doucement, ne dit rien et n'alluma pas la musique. Lorsqu'elle se gara, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Une main tendue vers moi, je la saisis et ressentis un frisson. Rien qu'au contact, je sus qui c'était. Je resserrai sa main et sortis du véhicule ; il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mon front.

« - Je peux de nouveau respirer ! » Me souffla mon amour

« - J'ai mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le coeur ! » Gémis-je, les larmes ne s'arrêtant toujours pas.

« - Je sais, je ressens la même chose, c'est dur. » Il me serra davantage dans ses bras.

Je me laissai guider.

Edward a tout géré, je n'ai pas réussi. Normalement, nous devrions être tous les trois. Nous avions réussi à nous retrouver et nous devions former une famille. A cette pensée, un sanglot m'échappa. Edward caressa ma main pour me détendre un maximum.

Edward m'entraîna vers sa voiture, je n'avais rien vu de l'enterrement de mon fils. Un voile de larme permanent devant mes yeux et voir le tout petit cercueil de mon bébé fermé et le mettre sous terre... sachant que c'est mon enfant qui y est, l'adieu fut trop dur. Nous nous faisions conduire, mais je ne calculais rien, je me laissais aller, Edward veillant sur moi. Je sentis plein de monde me serrer dans leurs bras, mais la main de mon amour resta en permanence dans mon dos, pour me prouver sa présence et son soutien. Emmett a essayé de me faire manger, mais ma seule réaction de la journée fut de courir aux toilettes et de rendre toutes mes trips.

Edward me ramena à mon appartement, je n'arrivai plus a parler. Il resta avec moi et me garda dans ses bras ; il pleura autant que moi. Une fois totalement vidés, nous nous endormions.

Tout était flou autour de moi, j'avais l'impression d'être seule au milieu d'un épais brouillard. J'entendis du bruit et m'y dirigeai, j'entendis des pleurs de bébé, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pus, je n'arrivai pas à le trouver. Je cherchais partout, je n'ne pouvais plus de souffle, ma gorge me fit mal. Mon coeur, lui, se serra et les cris s'intensifièrent comme si on était en train de le torturer. Je commençai à pleurer, je cris, je l'appelai. Puis d'un coup, plus de bruit, le brouillard se leva et je vis du sang au sol. Je cours pour suivre les traces, je tombai, me relevant et me stoppai net. Je me mis à hurler comme une démente. Mon bébé était devant moi en sang et tout bleu. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'entendis des hurlements au loin, je sentis comme des spasmes en moi. D'un coup, j'ouvris les yeux. Edward était devant moi, totalement affolé. Je me jetai dans ses bras et pleurai de tout mon saoul et gémis en disant :

« - Je suis arrivé trop tard, il est mort, je n'apporte que malheur ! » Je sentis comme une piqure sur mon épaule et je repartis dans les limbes.

Le lendemain, lors de mon réveil, je décidai de reprendre ma vie, du moins essayer. Je me levai et me dirigeai pour prendre ma douche. J'y restai un moment, ça faisait du bien. J'évitai de regarder mon ventre, Je m'habillai classique, un tailleur pantalon noir. Je rejoingnis mon amour dans la cuisine, il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« - Que fais-tu ? » Me demande-t-il inquiet.

« - Je me prépare pour aller au travail et d'ailleurs tu devrais en faire autant que moi ! » M'exclamais-je. Il me regarda surpris et hocha la tête.

« - Comme tu veux, je te rapporte un plat du traiteur ce soir pour qu'on mange ensemble ? » Me proposa-t-il. Je lui fis un sourire. Je suis contente, il a compris qu'il fallait que nous reprenions nos vies. Il me faudra un peu de normalité et je sais que Jacob compte sur moi, j'ai du travail ! J'embrassai Edward, pris un verre de jus d'orange et me rendis à mon bureau.

Je rentrai dans mon bureau, il y avait plein de papier partout.

« - Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Râlai-je, j'appuyai sur le téléphone « - Paméla, pouvez-vous venir avec Emma rapidement ! » Je coupai la communication avant qu'elles ne rajoutent quoi que ce soit. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je vis Jacob, Emma et Paméla enter dans mon bureau.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bella ? » Me demanda Jack, surpris.

« - Je reprends ma place, j'en ai besoin. » Je lui souris « Cependant, j'aimerai qu'on m'explique c'est quoi ce bordel sur mon bureau ! » M'exclamai-je. Jacob s'approcha de moi, me faisant un bisou sur la joue et me souffla :

« - Content que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous. Je serai dans mon bureau jusqu'à demain midi si tu as besoin, je vais pouvoir retourner au siège et te laisser gérer ici. » Il me fit un clin d'oeil, partis et ajouta « - mesdames, Isabella est de retour comme étant votre responsable, je lui délègue tout. » Puis il sortit.

J'étais fière de moi, avec Pam et Emma nous avons fait rapidement le point et je leur ai donné une bonne dose de travail. Au moins, elles ne seraient pas payées à rien faire. Il y a eu un peu de relâche, je trouvais. J'étais à fond dans mon travail, je ne vis pas le temps passer, quand je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes yeux.

« - C'est qui ? »

« - Mmm, je dirai, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde ! » Edward me retourna dans mon siège et m'embrassa. Je fus surprise de le voir là, nous devions nous voir que le soir, il dut comprendre, car il ajouta.

« - Il est plus de 20h ! Je suis un peu en retard ! » Il me fit son sourire en coin. Je me retournai et regardai mon ordinateur.

« - Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je pensais qu'il était bien plus tôt. » Il me prit la main et dit :

« - Alors, rentrons, nous avons mérité cette soirée ! »

Je le suivis, nous ne nous disons rien. Nous mangions tranquillement, nous ne parlions pas, puis peu à peu l'ambiance devint lourde.

Nous regardions la télévisions, puis allions nous coucher. Je m'endormis dans ses bras non sans avoir versé quelques larmes. Ma nuit fut terrible, je refis de nouveau ce même cauchemar. Je suffoquais quand je me réveillais, Edward me serra dans ses bras et me souffla des paroles rassurantes. Je me rendormis toujours avec cette piqure dans l'épaule. Le matin, j'en parlai à Edward et me il dit que pour que je dorme mieux, il m'a donné un léger tranquillisant. Je lui dis que ça me faisait du bien et que je ne rêvais plus avec son produit. Je lui demandais de m'en donner dès le coucher, car mes rêve étaient trop durs. Je lui racontais et pleurais de nouveau.

« - Tu devrais souffler, Jacob peut rester un peu plus. Je me fais du soucis pour toi ! » Me dit-t-il inquiet, chose réelle, car il passe sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

« - Je ne peux pas rester ici et rien faire, c'est pire quand je ne travaille pas. » Me plaignis-je.

« - Je comprends ! OK pour ce soir, mais il ne faut pas que ça devienne une habitude ? »

« - OK ! » Je l'embrassai et allai pour partir et il me retint. Il me ré-embrassa, mais avec plus de fougue. Nous mettions fin à notre baiser à bout de souffle. Nous nous sourions et nous séparions.


	2. Chapter 2 comme si de rien n'était

Gros oups pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai beugé. Quand j'ai mis en ligne, j'ai oublié de répondre aux nom inscrites ...

Je me rattrape donc :

From twilight0507 () et oui, le dernier chapitre du tome 1 était assez triste... J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue du 1er chapitre ...

marine larriven lafi () je dois avouer que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai repris l'histoire... ça m'a bien motivée ton petit commentaire...

twlight-poison () j'espère que tu as bien aimé le premier chapitre et que tu ne l'as pas trouvé trop triste ... la suite va être moins « triste »

Manonvero () j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de la tournure de l'histoire..., mais je te rassure, Bella et Edward c'est pour toujours... Sinon comment vont-ils se remettre la perte de leur Bébé ? C'est l'histoire du tome 2 ... merci pour ton soutien et tes compliments.

Twilight0507 () contente de t'avoir aussi retrouvée. Le drama n'est pas pour Edward et Bella, c'est pour ce qui leur est arrivé et comment ils s'en remettent. Merci de ton soutien.

J'espère que celle qui m'ajouterons en favoris m'inscriront également un message …

Bonne lecture et à tout en bas !

Nous mettions fin à notre baiser à bout de souffle. Nous nous sourions et nous séparions.

Chapitre 2 : Faire comme si de rien n'était ...

Je souriais en me rendant dans mon bureau. Le baiser que nous avions échangé avec Edward était plein de promesse et j'aimais ça. J'étais sûre que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Il me soutenait pour l'épreuve que nous étions en train de traverser. Je savais que pour lui non plus ce n'était pas facile. Hier soir, nous avions pleuré en silence dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Edward avait également décidé de me mettre sous tranquillisant pour la nuit, suite à mes cauchemars. Dans la journée lorsque je laissais mon esprit vagabonder, je revoyais Benjamin plein de sang et tout bleu, je me sentais tellement minable de n'avoir pas pu le protéger. J'étais censée lui donner la vie ... une larme vint s'écraser sur le document que j'étais en train de lire. Je soufflai un bon coup et repartis dans mon travail.

Je me noyais dans le travail, je ne prenais pas de pause et je soufflais seulement quand Edward, Emmett ou Rosalie entraient dans le bureau avec toujours un petit truc à grignoter. Edward m'avait dit de faire attention et qu'il voyait à vu d'oeil que je maigrissais. Il m'avait également prévenu des carences et m'avait dit qu'il aimerait que je garde quelques formes. J'avais rougi lorsqu'il m'avait dit ça. Nous ne faisions que nous embrasser et dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous avions interdiction des médecins d'aller plus loin pour le moment, il fallait que tout se remette bien, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que j'avais repris le travail. J'avais recommencé mes rendez-vous chez ma psy, qui était heureuse que malgré les événements, nous nous soutenions avec Edward. J'avais commencé également la kiné, car ayant accouché,je devais tout remuscler pour que ça refonctionne normalement.

Demain, c'était noël. Personne n'avait le coeur à le fêter donc nous avions décidé de faire un repas pour être tous ensemble, mais sans cadeau ni déco. J'étais en train de faire le repas du soir pour une fois. J'avais réussi à décrocher de mon ordinateur avant l'arrivée d'Edward. Je tâchais de m'appliquer du mieux que je pus et surtout de rester concentrée, sinon ça allait vite partir en fumée.

« - Mmm, ça sent bon ! » S'exclama un doux ténor. Edward avait pris l'habitude de me rejoindre chez moi tous les soir avec du traiteur, ce soir y compris. Je regardai la paquet et il ajouta « je vais le mettre dans le frigo, on le mangera plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Je lui fis un sourire. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, avant d'embrasser le haut de ma tête.

« - Je reprends des nouvelles activités, Emma m'a sortie de mon bureau pour que je ne finisse pas trop tard et que je puisse de nouveau jouer les femmes au foyer ! » Rigolai-je.

« - Elle a eu raison ! Tu nous fais quoi de bon? » M'interrogea-t-il.

« -Pâtes à la carbonara. Je sais, c'est pas fabuleux, mais au moins j'ai rien fait brûler !» Mon amour caressa ma joue et mit la table le temps de finir.

Nous étions tranquillement en train de manger et nous parlions de la journée de chacun, quand je sentis qu'Edward cherchait à me parler de quelque chose.

« - Edward tu es tout bizarre d'un coup, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu m'inquiètes ! »

« - Non, ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! » Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, mauvais signe « c'est juste que Rosalie m'a appelé cet après-midi et m'a dit de t'informer que demain nous ne serions pas que tous les quatre, Emmett, Rose toi et moi, mais qu'il y aurait aussi Jasper et Alice ! » Il me regardait attendant que je réagisse, mais rien.

« - Quoi ? Je ne vais pas hurler. Il est temps de tourner la page, Emmett a pardonner, tu m'as pardonnée, je t'ai pardonné, il est temps de lui pardonner aussi ! » Il me regardait surpris, donc j'ajoutais « je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle était redevenue ma meilleure amie, d'ailleurs c'est pas prêt de se refaire ! » Je lui souris et continuai à manger, lui aussi.

« - Mes parents aimeraient te revoir également, je me demandais si ça te dérangeait qu'ils se joignent à nous demain soir aussi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« - Non, il n' y pas de problème, plus on sera de fou ... » j'essayais de revenir à la normale, mais ce n'était pas facile. Edward avait senti que je me retenais, alors au coucher, il m'avait demandé si je voulais une aide pour dormir. Je lui avais souri et répondu par un hôchement de tête positif.

Cette nuit là, j'avais dormi du sommeil d'une traite et je m'étais levée à 7 h 30 pour me préparer à aller faire des courses. Nous faisions le repas chez Emmett et Rosalie, mais je leur avais dit que je préparerai tout. Edward m'avait accompagnée faire les courses et m'avait déposée chez mon cousin, car il craignait de ma vigilance avec le traitement qu'il me donnait.

J'étais seule, mais ne pensais à rien à part mon repas. Ce soir nous étions huit, dont un ogre, Emmett. Je souris à cette image, qui était quand même bien représentative de mon cher cousin.

J'avais fait à manger toute la journée et j'avais de nouveau « oublié » de faire des pauses. J'avais fait des verrines de toutes les couleurs, j'avais fait des toasts et des feuilletés pour l'apéritifs. J'avais de nouveau fait des verrines et un petit velouté pour la mise en bouche. Les classiques huitre et fois gras français en entrée avec un confis d'oignon et de figue fait maison avec une brioche. Pour le poisson, j'avais fait des papillotes pour tout le monde avec un mélange de poisson et légume. Ensuite, un trou normand, qui allait remporter un franc succès, j'en étais sûre. Et viande, j'avais fait en rôti de boeuf en croute avec croustillant de pomme de terre et ses légumes et le classique fromage. Pour le dessert, je m'étais surpassée en faisant une bûche pâtissière et également une bûche glacée. Nous ne fêtions pas la venu du petit Jésus par des cadeaux, mais je tenais tout de même à faire le repas.

« - Coucou, c'est moi ? » S'exclama Alice à l'entrée de la cuisine « Waouh, tu t'es surpassée ! » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le travail que j'avais fait. Je lui souris et allai l'embrasser.

« - Salut Alice, toi aussi tu es toute belle ! » Elle me fit un énorme sourire et me prit dans ses bras.

« - Merci Bella, je suis si heureuse que tu aies acceptée que je sois là ! » Jubila-t-elle, en me tendant une housse. « Tiens c'est ta tenue pour ce soir, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! » S'excusa-t-elle, une première pour ce qui concerne des fringues.

« - Merci Alice, je n'y avais pas pensé, je vais me préparer. » Lui répondis-je aimable.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je décidais de prendre une bonne douche pour me débarbouiller. Je regardais mon ventre une première depuis mon retour chez moi. Il était flasque, mais avait perdu toute sa rondeur. Je sentis les larmes arriver, mais je ne voulais pas, pas ce soir. Je sortis de la douche et pris la robe qui était dans la housse. Une magnifique robe rouge avec un énorme décolleté et qui se portait très prêt du corps, j'étais sûre qu'avec ça, je ne pouvais pas mettre de sous-vêtements. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais rentrer dedans. Une fois passée, je fus surprise de ne pas entendre de craquement. Je me regardais dans le miroir, je ne me reconnaissais pas.

« - Tu es magnifique ! » Entendis-je derrière moi, mon ténor était là.

« - Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir porter ça ! » Répondis-je timide en regardant mes pieds. Je sentis le corps d'Edward dans mon dos et ses mains sur mes épaules puis sur mes bras, puis continuer en passant sous mes bras pour me caresser le ventre. J'eus un frisson, il comprit que je pensais à Ben. Il remonta ses mains sur mes seins et les malaxa. Edward était toujours derrière moi et me coinça devant le lavabo. Je pouvais sentir son érection sur mes fesses.

Instinctivement, je roulais des fesses pour le sentir davantage. Il lâcha un de mes seins et remonta le bas de ma robe au-dessus de mes fesses et continua à ce frotter dessus, à me palper les fesses avec sa main. Son autre main continuait de pétrir ma poitrine. Il se mit à lécher mon coup et le mordilla. Je gémis.

« - On aime ça ! » Grogna-t-il. Il enleva sa main de ma fesse et défit son pantalon. Il baissa son caleçon pour y sortir son sexe. Il le frotta sur mes fesses.

« - Alice m'a dit que nous avions le temps, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas normalement donc si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai te prendre par derrière ? » Me demanda-t-il la voix rauque, dû à son excitation. J'étais tellement excitée, que je le voulais aussi, mais je craignais d'avoir mal. Il sentit mon trouble et ajouta :

« - Je serai doux jusqu'à ce que tu t'habitues à moi et après tu verras, tu me supplieras d'y aller plus dur. » Dit il dominant. Ce fut un aspect d'Edward que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui m'excitait. Il introduisit un doigt en moi sans ménagement, ce qui me surprit. Ce fut un peu douloureux. Il commença des allers et retours dans mon cul, je commençais à me sentir bien. Il retira son doigt et alla jouer avec ses doigts au niveau de ma chatte toute trempée.

« - Putain, t'as jamais mouillé autant ! » S'exclama mon amant. Il n'attendit pas que je réponde pour introduire d'autre doigts dans ma petite entrée. Il ne me ménageait pas et je savais qu'il en avait besoin donc je me laissais faire, d'ailleurs je commençais sérieusement à en prendre du plaisir, il induisit un autre doigt, il en était à quatre .

« - Putain, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se détendre par l'anus aussi vite que toi ! » Je commençais à ne plus sentir mes jambes.

« - Tiens, penche-toi, ça sera plus facile pour toi. » Il palpait mon cul avec ses deux mains et me dit « prête ! »

« - Ouiiiiii ! » J'en pouvais plus, jamais j'aurai cru prendre autant de plaisir dans une sodomie. Il introduisit son sexe et ne bougea plus le temps que je m'y habitue. Ma réaction de tarda pas, je bougeai les fesses et lui criai :

« - Défonce moi ! ». Ni une ni deux, il me prit sauvagement par derrière, je gémissais comme une salope d'un film de cul. Je prenais un plaisir monstre et lui aussi. Il jurait comme jamais je l'avais entendu.

Repus, il était sorti de moi et m'avait dirigée sous la douche après m'avoir enlevée ma robe. Notre douche fut calme, nous nous lavions mutuellement, en douceur. Nous nous embrassions, nous nous retrouvions et c'était bon.

« - Je m'excuse, je n'aurai jamais dû te prendre comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! » Me souffla-t-il avait de se cacher dans mon coup. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et lui dis :

« - Nous avions tous les deux besoin de relâcher la pression. Et le sexe entre nous à toujours était magnifique. Je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça ! Et j'ai adoré ça ! » Fis-je sincère et taquine.

« - Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime tellement ! » Me répondit-il en m'embrassant fougueusement.

Nous avions dû nous séparer et nous préparer tous les deux, lui dans un très beau costume et moi, j'avais remis ma robe rouge. Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, Edward m'avait retournée pour être face à lui, il avait palpé puis embrassé mes seins en enfouissant sa tête et me dit :

« - Je serai capable de bouffer tes seins, c'est un vrai appel au crime ! » M'avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille. Je m'étais mise de nouveau à rougir.

Alice nous fit un grand sourire en nous voyant descendre et s'avança vers nous, avant de dire suffisamment bas pour que personne n'entende :

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y avait que moi ! » Elle fit un clin d'oeil et partit dans les bras de Jazz.

Nous étions bien, nous parlions de tout et surtout de rien, afin d'éviter certain sujet.

A table tout le monde était en train de se régaler, nous étions en train de passer une bonne soirée. Ceci n'était malheureusement pas arrivé depuis longtemps, quand Emmett demanda à Rosalie de le servir encore.

« - Bébé, tu peux me remettre un peu sauce s'il te plait ! ».

Personne n'avait remarqué et tout le monde continuait comme si de rien n'était. Je m'étais tendue et Edward l'avait remarqué aussi. Il avait pris ma main pour me calmer, mais pour une fois rien y faisait. Je revoyais les images de Benjamin devant mes yeux, je revoyais les échographies avec Edward, surtout celles où je lui avais fait dire Notre Bébé. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais, quand un sanglot m'échappa. Je sortis de table, m'excusai en suppliant Edward du regard de ne pas me suivre, pris mon manteau et partis.

Je courrais avec mes ballerines, je ne savais pas ou enfin pas consciemment, jusqu'à ce que je ralentisse et regarde où je me trouvais. Devant le cimetière où se trouvait Benjamin. J'entrais et marchais rapidement jusqu'à arriver à sa tombe. Je me mis à genoux sur le sol froid et criai :

« - Pourquoi tu me l'as enlevé ? Pourquoi suis-je punie ? J'étais en train de réparer mes fautes ? Il est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher ? » Hurlais-je comme une démente. Je pleurais encore et encore. J'étais épuisée, je m'endormis sur la tombe de mon fils.

Je sentis des bras chauds me soulever du sol et m'emmener avec lui. Je savais que c'était le père de mon Bébé. Je gémis alors :

« - Pourquoi il a pris notre bébé, pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu qu'on s'occupe de lui? » Répétai-je inlassablement.


	3. Chapter 3 s'effondrer

Réponse au review, si si je vous assure il y en a …

twilight0507 () j'ai fini si un chapitre triste, le début sera pareil … mais a partir du milieu ça devient …. Enfin je te laisse lire …

Grazie : contente que ça te plaise toujours autant … Emmet et les autres referont surface plus tard …

alice'n'tom : voilà la suite, désolé je suis vraiment pas constante …

coco-des-iles : ton message m'a beaucoup touché, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé a ta famille … merci de me suivre. A bientôt biz

KristenLove : je ne t'en veux pas pour le retard ! Je sais les cours.. J'y suis passé et ouff c'est fini depuis …le chapitre sera dur au début et après … j'espère que tu aimeras …

Scrabinou : ta review ma fait beaucoup de bien quand je l'ai reçu je m'apretais à aller au travail et le moral n'est pas trop là en ce moment mais ça m'a redonné la pèche, merci beaucoup. Merci pour tes encouragements… j'espère que la suite continura a te plaire …

MERCI A TOUT VOS COM DEPUIS LE DEBUT !

MERCI A VOS AJOUTS, j'espère continué a avoir autant de com que lors du premier tome, je dois vous dire que je suis inquiete car celle qui me suis a diminué …

Et biensûr un GRAND MERCI a Caro pour ses correction, je vous assure qu'il y a du taf avant …

« - Pourquoi il a pris notre bébé, pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu qu'on s'occupe de lui? » Répétai-je inlassablement.

Chapitre 3 : S'effondrer (pour le début du chapitre « don't you remember de Adel »

J'avais dormi durant deux longues journées. Quand je m'étais réveillée, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. Il avait l'air très inquiet.

« - Comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il en caressant mes cheveux tendrement, dans ses yeux brillait toute sa tristesse.

« - Bien » avais-je soufflé.

Je me levais doucement, puis allais me laver et m'habillais machinalement, un peu comme un automate, sans un mot, ni un regard. J'étais montée à mon bureau et j'avais travaillé jusqu'à midi. J'avais fait une pause pour manger puis avait repris jusqu'à 19h. Je retournais dans mon appartement, j'avais décidé de faire mon ménage à fond, même si tout était propre. Cela m'avait pris tout de même plus de deux heures. J'avais fait un truc rapide pour manger puis avais pris une douche rapide et étais partie me coucher.

Le lendemain, l'homme de mes rêves était dans la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuner. Je le regardais et baissais le regard aussitôt : trop de tristesse se reflétait avec un mélange d'angoisse. Je m'asseyais doucement à table. Il mit une assiette devant moi avec un verre de jus d'orange. Avant d'embrasser mon front et dit:

« - Tu étais déjà couchée hier soir quand je suis rentré, alors je me suis levé pour qu'on déjeune ensemble ! »

« - OK » avais-je rajouté, lasse.

Il soupira et déjeuna devant moi sans rien dire. Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, je repartis me préparer et reprendre mon travail.

Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais rien dit à personne ou presque. Je répondais par mono syllabe.

Ce soir, la douleur dans ma poitrine n'était plus supportable, j'avais du mal à respirer : une énorme boule se formait dans ma gorge, mes mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Arrivée dans mon appartement, je vis mon reflet dans un miroir : ce que j'y vis me choqua, jamais mes yeux n'avaient été aussi ternes, je me sentais tellement minable. Mon cœur se comprima davantage, je sentais mes jambes commencer à me lâcher. J'étais sur le point de m'effondrer, mais je ne voulais plus pleurer. Je me dirigeais subitement vers le bar que m'avait aménagé Jacob. Je m'assis sur un tabouret et pris la bouteille de vodka avec un verre et un peu de glace.

Le lendemain matin, quand le réveille sonna, j'étais seule. Sur l'oreiller d'Edward, il y avait un mot, je l'ouvris et lus :

J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée !

Appelle-moi quand tu voudras me parler ou même me voir.

Je t'aime, ne gâche pas ce qu'il nous reste.

Je soufflais, mettais son mot en boule. Il avait raison de partir avant ma fin. Edward avait tout de même mis des cachés sur ma table de nuit, je les pris et repris mon rituel, en ajoutant pour ma soirée ma bouteille de vodka... enfin mes bouteilles.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que je n'avais pas revu Edward, je mourrais d'envie de le voir, mais quand nous étions ensemble, je revivais inlassablement l'accident, mon accouchement, la mort de mon bébé, ainsi que son enterrement e, mais le pire le réveillon de Noël.

Mes cauchemars avaient repris, je revoyais tout ce sang autour de moi. Je me réveillais tremblante, en larmes et en sueur. Je m'étais mise à boire de plus en plus, je buvais du matin jusqu'au soir.

Je venais de finir ma journée, je n'avais plus de vodka et Pamela avait refusé d'aller m'en chercher. Il faudrait que je parle de son comportement à Jacob. Je recherchais un alcool que j'aimais bien, quand je tombais sur une caisse de champagne. J'ouvris une bouteille et décidai d'aller prendre un bain, dans l'immense baignoire de mon appartement. Je mis la moitié de la bouteille de mousse pour le bain. J'allumais la chaine et tombais sur Adele. Parfait avec mon état d'esprit en ce moment. Je me resservis un verre en entrant dans mon bain. J'étais dans mon bain, j'aimais à rêver ce à quoi aurai dû ressembler ma vie avec mes deux amours. Ils étaient partis et m'avaient laissée seule, tout comme mon père, il y a quelques années.

Je réfléchissais de trop. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller, jouant avec les sensation que me donnaient mes cheveux. Je sentais l'eau sur mon visage, j'étais bien. Je n'entendais plus rien à part le silence. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi paisible, en paix avec moi-même. Je voyais mon père et Benjamin me sourirent. Mon fils était magnifique, les même yeux remplis d'amour comme ceux de son père avant. J'étais en train de les rejoindre, je tendais mon bras pour les rejoindre enfin…

Je me sentis soudainement bousculée, impossible de me rapprocher d'eux. Au contraire, mon père et mon fils me faisaient signe d'au revoir, mon père ajouta :

« - Reste prêt de ceux qui t'aimeent, nous aurons toute l'éternité après, je te le promets. Vie et rends moi heureux de ma fille, je t'aime fort et je veillerai sur benjamin... »

« - Putain Bella respire. Merde fais un effort, on a tous besoin de toi ici ! » Entendis-je crier.

Ma gorge me faisait mal, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et d'un seul coup, j'eus l'impression de boire la tasse.

Je sentais qu'on me serrait dans des bras forts.

« - Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, nous allons rester prêt de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. »

Je sentis qu'on me portait pour me mettre dans mon lit. Quand cette personne allait pour s'écarter de moi, je resserrais ma prise sur sa chemise, j'inspirais fortement et m'aperçus que ce n'était pas Edward.

« - Je reste ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas. » Je reconnus la voix de Jacob. J'avais l'impression de toucher le font, il ne me restait plus que mon patron. Je commençais de nouveau à sombrer dans l'inconscience ...

« - Il va falloir que nous restions à tour de rôle avec elle, je ne supporterai pas un autre accident ! » Entendis-je Edward ajouter. Mon cœur refit dans bons dans ma poitrine, il ne m'avait pas abandonnée, malgré le mal que je lui imposais encore.

J'étais restée au lit et je naviguais entre les bras de Jacob et d'Edward . Ils passaient leur temps à me dorloter. Je reprenais le dessus, mais je ne voulais pas reprendre une vie normale. Dans mes rêves je revoyais mon fils et mon père heureux ensemble.

Un soir, alors que j'étais dans les bras de mes deux hommes, je parlais pour la première fois depuis des semaines :

« - Je ne veux plus de cette vie là ! » Dis-je tout bas, ma voix était rauque, j'avais du mal à reconnaitre le son.

Alertés par mes dires, ils coupèrent le son de la télévision et me regardèrent, inquiets. Je rajoutais donc :

« - Je veux sortir, m'amuser, me divertir et faire de nouvelle expériences, les choses de notre âge … »

Tous deux me regardèrent avec des regards choqués. Edward fut le plus rapide à réagir.

« - Bella, je ne crois pas que tu sois prête, j'aimerais que tu te repose encore un peu. »

Il passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux et souffla « tu n'es pas bien avec nous ? »

« - Si c'est pas ça, mais j'ai pas 80 ans et je suis pas sur le point de mourir, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes au chevet d'une mortes ! » Lâchai-je d'un bloc.

« - Et tu nous proposes quoi ? » Ajouta Jacob sceptique.

« - Ben, je sais pas, on pourrait aller dans des bars branchés et danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! » Je commençais de nouveau à être emballée par des soirées, comme pendant mes études.

« - Ecoute Bella, je ne suis pas trop chaud pour un bar après ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement ! » Dit Edward, gêné pour moi.

« - Oh, non pas pour boire, si tu veux, je ne prendrai que du coca ! » Ajoutai-je rapidement.

« - Après tout, on peut essayer, ça ne sera pas pire, mais je te préviens, c'est les deux ou rien ! » S»empressa d'ajouter Jacob autoritaire. Je regardais Edward avec des yeux suppliants.

« - Bon ok, on fera un essai demain soir ! » Me fit-il un petit sourire.

« - Super ! » On aurait cru une gamine.

J'embrassais les deux joue de Jacob et me jetais au coup d'Edward pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il paru surpris, mais y répondit tout de même. On entendit un raclement de gorge.

« - Je vais y aller, je vais dans la chambre d'ami ! » Ajouta tristement Jacob.

« - Non, c'est bon reste avec nous, je veux rester avec vous deux. »

Je fis mon plus beau sourire aux deux hommes qui m'accompagnaient. Ils hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur accord.

Nous étions tous les trois dans le lit, Edward à ma droite. Il avait levé son bras pour que je mette ma tête sur son torse. J'étais allongée sur le dos, mon amour me caressait les cheveux. Jacob était de l'autre côté, il me tenait la main et me la caressait. J'avais été surprise et il m'avait fait un clin d'œil afin que je ne dise rien, ce que je fis. Les deux me câlinaient, j'avais hâte d'être au lendemain. Je m'étais endormie comme ça.

Au matin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids mort sur moi. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que je m'étais trompée, je n'avais pas un, mais deux poids morts sur moi. Edward avait la moitié de son corps sur moi et sa main sur mon sein, sa tête dans mon coup. Quant à Jack, il avait une de ses jambes sur moi, mais sa main était posée en coupe sur mon sexe. Je n'osais plus bouger : pas de peur non, mais je ne pouvais pas. Cette situation m'excitée, mais je ne voulais pas que les deux se rendent compte de leur posture. Je décidais de bouger un peu Jacob afin qu'Edward ne voit rien et lui embrassais la joue. Je me mordis la lèvre afin de ne pas gémir, quand il commença à bouger, car la première chose qui venait, c'était resserrer sa prise sur mon sexe et bouger ses doigts. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il y avait plein de malice. Je lui fis les gros yeux, pour lui rendre la tâche plus dur. Il se mit à caresser mon sexe sur mon sous-vêtement. Je commençais à mouiller et à être excitée. D'un coup, mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Edward, en train de se réveiller aussi, m'embrassa dans le coup et commença à caresser mon sein et le malaxer. Qu'étais-je censée faire? Rien dire sur les intentions de l'un et de l'autre ? Jacob fut le premier à voir mon trouble. Il me fit un sourire, j'étais toute rouge, je le sentais. Il se décida a parler :

« - Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ? » Me demanda-t-il et au même moment, il passa sa main sous ma culotte. Je gémis, ce qui fit levé la tête d'Edward.

« - Mmm, très bien ! » Réussis-je à sortir.

Je regardais Edward, il passa sa main aussi sous ma nuisette et tenais mon sein fermement. Nous échangions un regard passionné. Il m'embrassa avec passion, notre échange était urgent, nos langues se retrouvèrent et se mélangèrent. Il alla me prendre par la hanche pour m'attirer sur lui, mais fut surpris de découvrir la main de Jacob. Je fermais les yeux de peur de les rouvrir. Ce que j'entendis me troubla.

« - Salut, mon pote, dis-le si je te gène ! » Demanda tranquillement Edward.

« - Non, enfin euh ben … » Jacob, en manque de mot, une première. J'ouvris les yeux timidement.

« - Bella, tu le savais que c'était Jacob et tu ne disais rien ? » M'interrogea mon amour.

« - Ben, euh, en fait, je sais pas trop quoi dire… euh bah, vous m'excitez tous les deux quand vous me touchez comme ça et pis …» répondis-je confuse.

« - OK, euh... tu veux un plan à trois, c'est ça ? » Ajouta Edward.

« - Euh ben, je sais pas, c'est toi que j'aime, mais en même temps je me dis qu'on pourrait … enfin si vous voulez ? » Lui répondis-je, commençant à être mal à l'aise.

Edward me sourit d'une façon coquine, ce qui était rare et regarda Jacob en lui disant :

« - Son cul est à moi, j'espère que t'es clean ? »

« - Oui, je suis clean t'inquiète, j'aime baiser, mais je sais qu'il y a des risques » Ajouta Jacob.

« - Bien, bien ma chérie, si tu es ok, tu en as deux pour le prix d'un. » Il me chuchota a l'oreille « tu es sous contraceptif, tu ne crains rien et si c'est-ce que tu veux, alors essayons, mais j'espère que ton cœur reste a moi » il m'embrassa dans le coup, je lui relevai la tête et lui dis :

« - C'est toi que j'aime et rien ne pourra changer ça.»

Je me jetais à son coup et l'embrassais passionnément. Je sentis notre compagnon de jeu derrière moi, alors je me détachais d'Edward et embrassais Jacob. Edward s'occupait de mes seins et Jacob était toujours en train de jouer avec mon minou, mais cette fois-ci, deux doigt étaient en moi et il les bougeait plutôt lentement. J'en voulais plus, plus vite et plus fort.

« - Jack, plus vite mmmm plus fort ! » Gémis-je.

Je ne fus pas dessus, car ce qu'il fit par la suite était un pur régale. Edward reprit possession de ma bouche, j'avais mes mains dans ses cheveux et tirais dessus pour le rapprocher davantage de moi. Jack se détacha de moi et se mit entre mes jambes. Il me fit un putain de cuni, jamais je n'avais vécu un truc pareil. Edward, quant à lui se leva et enleva son caleçon. Il remonta sur le lit et se mit de telle façon que je lui suce sa queue. Je m'en délectai, je la pris le plus loin que je pus, l'aspirant, la raclant avec mes dents. Jacob fit un super boulot, car je me reculais d'Edward et criais mon extase. Mes deux amants échangèrent leur place, je me mis à sucer Jacob, mon amour était entre mes jambes et me caressa d'abord mon sexe. Petit à petit, il prit de ma mouille pour mettre ses doigts dans mon cul. Je me cambrais de plaisir. Edward savait s'y prendre pour me faire plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, Jacob m'arrêta :

« - Je ne veux pas venir dans ta bouche. »

Il se baissa et m'embrassa tendrement, puis ce mit sur le dos « aller, viens ! » me dit il.

Edward se décala et je m'empala sur Jacob. Il malaxait fortement mes seins. Je gémissais de plaisir et de douleur en même temps. Sans que je m'y attende, je sentis Edward derrière moi, il me caressa le dos et avec son autre main, il insérait ses doigts en moi. J'étais au nirvana, j'étais complète. Dommage que la queue de Jacob ne soit pas aussi grosse et longue que celle d'Edward, mais je prenais énormément de plaisir, il savait comment se déhancher pour que je le sente bien. J'étais pas loin de jouir, quand Edward me pris par derrière avec sa magnifique queue. J'explosais littéralement. Edward mordit mon épaule, j'avais mal, mais putain que c'était bon. Il venait vite en moi. Jacob exposa, je sentis ses giclés dans mon entre, je hurlais. Jamais je n'aurai cru que c'était possible de ressentir autant de plaisir, Jacob me suçait les seins, les aspirait. J'avais très mal, mais ça augmentait mon plaisir. Les deux hommes durent penser la même chose, car d'eux me claquèrent une fesse. Mon extase arriva, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir tellement c'était bon. Edward me serra vers lui et me défonça le cul puissamment avant de jouir lui aussi. A bout de force, je m'affalais sur Jacob. Edward sortit de moi et me prit dans ses bras également.

Nous avions tous les trois le sourire. Je pense, j'en étais même certaine que ce n'était pas l'extase que pour moi.

« - Je ne savais pas Bella que tu aimais, quand ça devenait un peu plus hard ! » S'exclama Edward.

Je pouffai et répondis :

« - Ben, c'est une première pour moi et c'est vrai que ça a été... Wahou, tellement de sensation en même temps. » Nous rîmes tous les trois.

« - Je sais où on va aller ce soir, c'est une boite très sympa et on pourra se lâcher et même découvrir des truc encore plus cool que ce matin ! » Rigola Jacob.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand il ajouta

« - J'ai une robe pour toi pour ce soir, t'inquiète, tu seras parfaite ! » Il rigola comme une baleine et rentra dans la salle de bain. Je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward. Il m'embrassa l'épaule et le coup, pour remonter à mes lèvres. Ses baisers étaient coupés par des « Je t'aime. »

Il me rapprocha davantage de lui, si bien que je m'aperçus qu'il avait de nouveau la forme. Il me regarda et ajouta :

« - J'aimerais te faire l'amour, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il remis une mèche derrière mon oreille et m'embrassa. Il me fit basculer de tel façon d'être de nouveau sur moi. Je le regardais intensément et ajoutais :

« - Fais moi l'amour Edward, je t'aime tellement. »


	4. Chapter 4 déchéance

Coucou,

je sais j'ai été longue mais j'ai des gros beug avec mon PC.

je vais essayer de marranger vite fait.

Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne année ... merci de penser à moi a la fin !

**Chapitre 4 : Déchéance…**

**Ce matin-là, avec Edward quand nous avions fait l'amour, j'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière, au moment des Maldives. Je devais juste à me soucier de notre amour, mais malheureusement pour nous, rien ne c'était passé comme prévu...**

**J'avais hâte d'être le soir, voir où Jacob allait nous emmener. Je savais comment il allait m'habiller. Lors de mon séjour chez lui avec Léa, je l'avais vu lui amener des vêtements pour des «soirées» disait-il. J'étais excitée, ce matin. On avait tous les trois une super expérience et je savais que l'endroit où nous emmenait Jack, était un lieu réservé aux personnes majeures et ouvertes d'esprit. Moi qui voulait découvrir de nouvelles choses, j'allais pas être déçu.**

**Toute la journée au travail, je bossais dur, j'avais pris pas mal de retard suite à mon absence...**

**J'étais plongée dans mon travail, quand j'entendis :**

**« - Bella, il est 17h30 et il faut que tu ailles te préparer, car on décolle à 18h15. On prend Edward sur la route, j'ai mis la housse de la robe dans la salle de bain avec des chaussures. Ca serait cool que tu ne portes aucun sous-vêtement.»**

**Il se caressa la queue et sortis de mon bureau. J'avais un immense sourire sur le visage. J'enregistrais mon tableau et rangeais mes affaires, le temps que l'ordinateur s'éteigne.**

**Je saluai mes collègues et pris les escaliers pour rentrer dans mon appartement. Une fois ma porte fermée, je courrus jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de découvrir ma robe. Je ne fus pas dessus, je savais que ça plairait aux deux hommes qui m'accompagnaient. Ma robe était noire, les manches étaient longues et amples, mais ouvertes au niveau des poignets. C'était assez serré, recouvert d'une couleur argent. Le dos était ouvert et le liseret était argent aussi. La poitrine était également dégagée, assez ample donc à chaque fois que je me penchais, je sortais toute la marchandise. Au niveau des fesses, j'avais l'impression que c'était comme un bandeau, ça s'arrêtait juste sous mes fesses. La parfaite tenue pour n'importe qu'elle femme voulait faire monter la chaleur dans une pièce.**

**Je me lavai et me maquillai légèrement. Heureusement que pendant mon absence, Rosalie était venu s'occuper de moi et m'avait épilée intégralement. Je passai ma robe sans sous-vêtement et mis une paire de talon noirs. Je mis un long manteau blanc qui était posé, pas loin. Je remontai dans les bureau pour rejoindre Jacob une fois prête. Je rentrai dans le bureau sans le prévenir.**

**« - Je suis prête ! » M'exclamai-je gaiement.**

**« - Mais tu as déjà mis le manteau ? » Dit-il surpris.**

**« - Ben, oui je me suis dit que vous aurez tous les deux la surprise en même temps.» Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et rigolai. Il se leva et prit son manteau, avant de me proposer son bras. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête.**

**« - Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux, je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour te voir de nouveau complètement heureuse.» Dit-il affectif.**

**Une fois arrivée en bas, je découvris qu'une limousine nous attendait.**

**« - Whaou, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! » Soufflai-je impressionnée.**

**« - C'est-à-dire que nous allons à une soirée où se trouve pas mal de beau monde et que je ne veux pas paraitre minable ! » Nous rigolâmes.**

**Nous étions en train d'attendre Edward devant l'hôpital, Jacob m'avait prévenu que pour eux, c'était costume obligatoire et que Edward était déjà averti. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la limousine, ce fut comme si je le voyais pour la première fois : il était magnifique dans son costume gris foncé. Je bavais presque...**

**« - Bonsoir vous deux.» Nous salua-t-il en entrant. Il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa avec douceur. J'étais déjà transportée.**

**« - Bon les amis, ce soir est une soirée où les plus riches et les plus chauds millionnaires de la région se rencontrent. Il y aura des escorte girl et boy, qui seront positionnés principalement au bar et sur la piste, les tables sont toutes réservés. A l'entrée, on nous demandera si on veut te partager Bella.» Nous expliqua Jacob « mais je pense que pour une première fois dans ce genre de soirée, ça serait bien que tu restes avec nous, mais c'est ton choix. Il y aura d'autre soirée, presque tous les jours, mais pas dans les mêmes endroits. Ce sera toujours dans des endroits tamisés, très luxueux. Vu que vous avez fait la une, il n'y a pas très longtemps, comme les célibataires les plus sexy de la région. Je pense que nous aurons plus d'une personne qui nous proposerons des invitations à toutes sortes de soirées.» Continua-t-il.**

**« - Quel genre de soirées ? » Demanda Edward, intéressé par ce qui allait suivre.**

**« - Echangiste, dominateur et soumis, sado et orgies... pour n'en citer que quelques-unes, mais celles que je préfère, sont les soirées où il y a des danses. Une fois par semaine, les femmes prennent des cours de danse tropicales et en fin de semaine, démonstration. Les femmes sont sélectionnées en fonction de leur physique. Bella a toute ses chances par exemple.» Il me regarda avec envie. Je décidais de faire monter la température en ouvrant mon manteau. Je ne fus pas déçue, car les deux gars bavaient.**

**« - Très jolie ! » Me sourit Edward.**

**« - As-tu suivi mon conseil ? » Demanda Jacob. Je décidais de faire comme dans basic instinct j'ouvris les jambes et les croisa.**

**« - Putain Bella, t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » S'exclama-t-il en ajustant son entre jambe.**

**J'étais fière de mon effet. Edward s'approcha de moi et caressa ma cuisse, je pris sa main et croisai nos doigts. Nous plongions nos yeux l'un vers l'autre, je pouvais voir sans aucune hésitation son amour et son désir pour moi. Nos bouches ne mirent pas bien longtemps à se rejoindre et nous échangions un baiser fougueux, mes mains dans ses cheveux, que je malmenais afin de tirer sa tête au plus près de moi. Il me tira sur ses genoux, de telle façon que j'arrive à califourchon sur lui. Notre instinct fit que nos hanches se frottaient l'une à l'autre. Ses mains caressaient la peau nue de mon dos. J'étais en train de bouillir de désir et à ce rythme-là, nous aurons déjà assouvis nos désirs avant d'arriver à la boite de Jacob.**

**« - Les amis, je veux pas couper l'ambiance, mais on arrive bientôt et si vous voulez baptiser la limousine, ça serait mieux à la fin de la soirée. Garder un peu de chaleur ! » Ricana Jacob.**

**Je fis la mou et allai m'asseoir. Jack se rapprocha de moi et passa sa main sur ma cuisse, remonta ma robe, de telle façon à ce qu'il me fit écarter un peu les jambes. Il fit passer ses doigts sur ma fente et la retira. Il mit ses doigt un à un dans sa bouche. La chaleur continuait à monter en flèche.**

**« - Tu es déjà trempée, j'****ai hâte qu'on arrive. Mais comme toujours, tu as un goût délicieux ! » Dit-il la voix rauque de désir.**

**« - Putain ! J'en peux plus, on arrive là ! » Gémis-je.**

**Mes deux hommes posèrent leur main sur ma cuisse en même temps, pour me détendre, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Je me tendais pour me contrôler. Après tout, je ne suis tout de même pas une chienne en chaleur. Je réfléchis un peu. Je me conduisais comme une chienne et j'aimais ça.**

**Enfin, la voiture ralentissait, je regardais par la fenêtre.**

**« - Putain, Jacob tu as dis endroit luxueux, pas un manoir transformé en boite de nuit ! » J'étais sur le cul, c'était magnifique. Nous entrions par de grande barrières en fer forgé avec des gardes habillés tout en blanc et super bien gaulés.**

**« - Bella, sache que les hommes que nous venons de passer sont les plus vilains des boys de Carmen ! Une fois qu'on sort de la voiture, il faut que ton émotion soit contrôlée, pas de visage choqué ou émerveillé par les lieux et les personnes. Carmen n'aime que les personnes égocentriques et sûr de leur pouvoir de séduction. La femme chez qui ont va est LA personne chez qui il faut être invité quand on aime le sexe et le plaisir, mais normalement, les premières fois ne se font pas chez elle. Bella, elle risque de vouloir venir vers toi, si c'est le cas ne lui sert pas la main et ne lui tend pas la joue. Quand elle veut, elle se sert donc il faudra que tu te laisses faire. Je te ferai signe si elle vient vers nous. Toutes les autres femmes nous demanderons avant de s'approcher de toi. Tout est clair pour vous ? » Nous regarda-t-il. Edward hôcha la tête et moi mon visage était déjà fermé pour éviter qu'on ne voit mes sentiments.**

**« - Parfait allons-y ! » S'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.**

**Jacob sortit le premier, il me tendit sa main que je saisis pour sortir. J'avais renfilé mon manteau juste avant, Edward nous suivit. J'avais les deux hommes les plus beaux et les plus charmants à mes côtés. Je respirais calmement, mais tout ce qui m'entourait était magnifique. Nous avions monté des marches en marbre, recouvertes d'un tapis rouge. Quand nous fumes entrés, j'avais l'impression d'être dans la maison de Scarlette Oara. Un hall où trônait un énorme escalier qui partait en deux directions se trouva dans l'entrée. Jacob me souffla :**

**« - C'est des pièces aménagées pour diverses envies : sexe classique, hard, multiple et avec violence très forte ! » Je lui souris et hôchai la tête.**

**Un major d'homme habillé tout de blanc et or s'approcha de nous, il me reluquait sans gène. Je le fixai et d'un mouvement de tête, passai mes cheveux en arrière et le snobai.**

**« - Cette femme est-t-elle à partager ? » Demanda-t-il au garçon. Je sentis leur poigne possessif se raffermir sur moi.**

**« - Non, pas ce soir. » Répondit calmement Edward. Il regarda le major d'homme et prit mon visage d'une main et le tourna vers moi pour m'embrassa avec possession et force. Une fois relâchée, Jacob fit pareil, mais avec un peu plus de douceur. Je souris et le major d'homme me donna un bracelet en soit rouge. Il nous conduisit à notre table.**

**Nous passions dans une salle avec une grande piste de danse, déjà bien remplie. Tout autour étaient positionnés en petit arc de cercle des canapés en velours noir avec des tables rouges. L'ambiance était géniale, le DJ passait de la bonne musique. Je commençais à me dandiner sur le rythme de la musique, ce qui fit sourire mes deux hommes. Je regardais tout de même l'endroit qui m'entourait : des hommes et des femmes se suçant, d'autre baisant sur les canapés ou les tables, soit à plusieurs, mixte ou homo. Je trouvais ça sympa que les gens puissent prendre du plaisir devant autant de monde et surtout sans aucune gène. J'étais totalement excitée. Nous arrivions enfin à notre table, une bouteille de champagne nous attendait dans un saut de glace. Je vis Edward se tendre et Jacob me regardait. Je fixai la bouteille et lâchai mes hommes pour me rapprocher du major d'homme. Je me mis à caresser sensuellement son torse et lui soufflai :**

**« - J'aimerai des cocktails de fruit avec des bonbons ! » Dis-je de façon sensuelle.**

**« - Tout de suite Madame ! » Répondit-il avant de repartir en marchant très vite. Je m'assis à côté de mes deux hommes et pris la bouteille de champagne, l'ouvris et versai deux verres, avant de le le donner à mes hommes.**

**« - Mon cocktail de fruit va arriver avec mes bonbons ! Souflez les gars ! » Souris-je. Ils trinquèrent et me regardèrent. L'homme revint rapidement avec un plateau de bonbon et plusieurs cocktails de fruit.**

**« - Quand vous voulez, je suis à votre disposition ! » Me souffla-t-il. Je pris un verre et trinquai à mon tour avec mes partenaires. **

**Nous parlions de tout et de rien, comme si nous étions dans une boite quelconque. Au bout d'un moment, Jacob se leva et me tira avec lui. Nous nous mîmes à danser assez collés serrés. Je m'amusais avec mes fesses à frotter son sexe, lui, posait ses mains sur mes seins et les pétrissaient. Il m'embrassait dans le coup, y passant ses mains, mais des siennes, je lui montrais qu'il pouvait y aller plus franchement, puis il les fit glisser sur mon ventre. Je regardais Edward en mordant ma lèvre et me mis à toucher mon sexe sur ma robe. Edward me regarda avec un regard pervers, je décidais de le chauffer à distance lui aussi en prenant un crocodile sur le plateau et le mis à ma bouche, avant de le sucer en le faisait entrer et sortir de ma bouche. Ses yeux habituellement verts devenaient de plus en plus foncés.**

**Je décidai de jouer un peu plus avec eux, je me tournai et embrassai Jacob, puis le poussai vers le canapé. Je bougeai mon corps sur la musique de façon très sensuelle. Je vis Jacob me regarder, me faisant comprendre qu'une personne s'approchait de moi. Je me tournais pour la voir. Une très belle femme pas tout à fait la trentaine je dirai, blonde les cheveux ondulé, des yeux bleus, une belle bouche de suceuse. D'ailleurs, cette idée me donna envie de la voir à l'oeuvre. Je continuais de la détailler, elle avait une paire de seins impréssionnants et vrai en plus, j'étais jalouse. En plus, ils avaient l'air fermes et bien dressés. Elle s'approcha de moi, je me souvins de ce que Jacob m'avait dit : la laisser faire. Elle embrassa mon coup et me souffla :**

**« - Tu aimes ce que tu as devant toi ? »**

**« - Beaucoup ! » Lui répondis-je franchement.**

**« - Alors, embrasse-moi et touche-moi ! » M'ordonna-t-elle. Je n'avais jamais fait ça à une femme. **

**Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, elle répondit à mon baiser et mis ses mains sur mes fesses, puis relevai ma robe pour avoir ses mains dessus sans barrière. Je décidais d'y aller franco. Aussi je me mis une de mes mains sur ses seins et comme je l'avais trouvé, ferme et tellement gros qu'à une main je ne pouvais pas jouer avec tout. Elle arrêta de m'embrasser et me souffla :**

**« - On a l'air de faire de l'effet à tes partenaires, viens ! » Elle me tira vers elle s'assit sur le canapé entre mes deux hommes et me fit asseoir à califourchon sur elle. Ma robe était relevée au niveau de mes hanches, elle ouvrit sa chemise et je me jetais sur sa poitrine avec envie. Je léchais et mordillais tout en caressant sa fabuleuse poitrine.**

**« - Jacob, je te connais déjà, mais qui sont tes amis ? » Questionna-t-elle mon ami.**

**« - Isabella Swan, mon associé et son fiancé Edward Cullen, médecin à l'hôpital du conté. » L'informa-t-il.**

**« - Tu sais que je ne suis pas fan des nouveaux chez moi surtout quand c'est leur première fois ? »**

**Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard.**

**« - Tu es très douée Isabella et en plus, tu es très belle. J'adore, j'espère que ton fiancé est bien monté sinon, c'est la porte ! » Expliqua-t-elle. Jacob fit un signe à Edward. Ce dernier se mit debout sur le canapé et baissa son pantalon avec son caleçon, sa queue était déjà dressée. Elle la regarda avec gourmandise.**

**« - J'avoue que tu ne me déçois pas Jacob ! » Elle embrassa mon ami goulûment, puis le relâcha. Je sentis ses mains jouer sur ma petite entrée, alors je retournais sur son décoleté et sa peau qui était super douce.**

**« - Edward assieds-toi et approche ta queue que je te goûte ! » Mon amour fit exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle approcha ses lèvres de la queue à Edward et le prit en entier dans sa bouche, chose que je n'avais jamais réussi à faire. Edward prir ses cheveux et lui imposa le rythme qu'il voulait. Je passais une de mes mains, à branler Jacob. Mon cul devenait de plus en plus dilater, elle y mettait presque sa main à présent. Et j'adorais la façon dont elle s'y prenait. **

**Carmen lâcha Edward et releva ma tête, avant de m'embrasser avec sa langue. Je me laissais dominer, je pouvais goûter Edward à travers elle. Elle claqua des doigts et le major d'homme arriva très vite avec une coupe de capote.**

**« - Bien, je pense qu'on a assez joué, ma belle relève-toi. »**

**Elle enleva son haut et je décidais d'en faire autant. Je me retrouvais nue et sans aucune gène devant tout ce monde.**

**« -Edward, mon grand, allonge-toi et enfile ça ! » Elle lui balança une capote. Une fois enfilée, elle lui monta dessus et le chevaucha**

**« - Mmm, Edward, tu es un de mec que je connaissance le mieux monté, c'est trop bon ! » Elle balança une autre capote à Jacob et lui ordonna « - Encule-là à l'en faire hurler et pleurer cette chienne ! »**

**Elle nous désigna la petite table, qui avait était débarrassée. Je me penchai et regardai mon amour se faire chevaucher, quand je sentis Jacob venir à grand coup dans mon cul. Je me mis à hurler de surprise et de plaisir. Jacob ne m'avait jamais prise comme ça et putain que c'était bon, je hurlais mon plaisir. Quand j'arrivais à ma délivrance dûe au plaisir, une larme coula : que ça avait était bon. Avant que je me remette de mes émotions, Carmen me gémit en ce relevant d'Edward :**

**« - Viens vers moi à quatre pattes, petite chienne et viens me lécher mon minou ! » Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et arrivai entre ses jambes en me faisant féline dans ma démarche. Elle écarta ses jambes et pris mes cheveux pour me mettre au niveau de sa chatte.**

**« - Isabella, si tu arrives à me faire jouir avec ta bouche et ta langue uniquement, dans deux jours, il y a une soirée très sympa et il me reste trois invitations, alors ... » elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais leva un sourcil d'un aire entendu.**

**Je savais comment m'y prendre, car je savais ce qui me faisait perdre la tête quand j'avais un homme entre mes cuisses. J'espère que j'allais assurer !**

**Alors je vous avez dit qu'il y aurai quelque changement, ne vous inquieté pas je n'ai pas encore totalement déraillé ...**


	5. Chapter 5 choc

Merci a tout ceux qui continue l'aventure avec moi

Merci àma betta pour le boulo formidable qu'elle fait.

Pour celle qui on aimait souvient toi de moi,alors vous allez pouvoir reprendre vos marques à partir du chapitre suivant ...

Sinonpour celle qui souhaite s'inscrire sur le site vous avez jusque àcliquer enhaut à droite sur sing in pour faire votre inscription ...

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 Choc ….

**Nous étions rentrés tard ou plutôt très tôt le matin... Dire que je travaillais dans moins de trois heures. Je m'étais couchée seule, j'avais demandé à mes deux amants de me laisser pour le reste de ma nuit.**

**J'étais fière de moi, j'avais fait hurlé de plaisir Carmen, elle m'avait même félicitée en me roulant une putain de pelle. Au début j'avais était surprise et je lui avais répondu. J'avais dansé le reste de la soirée avec Edward principalement, Jacob avait compris que je voulais me retrouver davantage avec Edward. Nous étions juste lui et moi dans notre bulle. J'étais en paix dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps que je cherchais de nouveau cette sensation.**

**Quand je m'étais couché, je repensais à la sensation que j'avais ressentie lors de mes étreintes avec Edward, j'avais la gorge sèche et mon coeur battait plus vite que d'habitude. J'avais la douce sensation de planer, je ne pensais plus à rien, hormis les caresses dans mon dos de mon amour.**

**Le réveille fut difficile, je décidais de m'habiller simplement avec un jean brut et un chemisier vert pomme. Je pris mon café et montai direct à mon bureau avec ma boisson fumante. Emma était déjà dans mon bureau, déposant des dossiers devant mon ordinateur.**

**« - Bonjour Emma, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? » Lui demandai-je avec un sourire aimable. **

**Je savais qu'elle et Paméla avaient morflé dans le travail avec ma dépression.**

**« - Oui et vous ? Vous avez l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir. » Répondis-je à ma collègue.**

**« - C'est vrai, je vais mieux, je m'excuse de ce que je vous ai fait subir. Je vais tâcher d'être de nouveau à la hauteur. » Dis-je en faisant une pause, avant de reprendre le rythme du travail « il y a des messages ? » demandai-je.**

**« - Oui, Monsieur Black vous a demandé en rendez-vous dans... » elle regarda sa montre « euh et bien dans 15 minutes maintenant. » M'avertit elle.**

**« - Merci. » Je m'assis à mon bureau et me mis au travail en sirotant mon café. Jacob avait de nombreuses propositions pour se développer et mon rôle était de chiffrer, afin de voir si les propositions étaient intéressantes et la marge suffisamment grande pour ne pas perdre d'argent.**

**Depuis que j'avais repris le travail, il y avait eu deux projets vraiment très intéressant que j'avais soumis à Jack, mais aucun retour pour le moment.**

**Mon téléphone sonna :**

**« - Oui, Pamela ! » Le numéro du secrétariat s'était affiché.**

**« - Monsieur Black vous attend. » Je regardais l'heure.**

**« - OK, dites-lui que j'arrive et merci de me préparer un café bien noir s'il vous plait. »**

**« - Très bien. » Me répondit-elle et je raccrochais.**

**Je me levais de mon bureau et sauvegardais le nouveau projet que j'étais en train de chiffrer.**

**J'ouvris la porte de Jacob et entrai dans son bureau, il était au téléphone donc je pris le siège devant lui et m'assis.**

**« - Non, je vous ai dit que je vous confirmerai tout cela ce soir, lors du diner avec mon associé. »**

**« - ... »**

**« - Non, je ne vous donnerai aucun avis par téléphone, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, à ce soir 19h chez Maxime. Ne soyez pas en retard. » Sans attendre de réponse, Jacob coupa la communication. Il soupira et me regarda.**

**« - Salut, bien dormi ? » Me fit-il en souriant. Au même moment, Pamela arriva avec deux cafés, les posa et repartit.**

**« - Je crois que tu as ta réponse, la journée va être raide, mais je suis d'attaque. » Lui répondis-je gaiement.**

**« - Super, car aujourd'hui, tu arrêtes tous les dossier sur lesquels tu bosses. J'ai un besoin urgent de toi. » Je fus plus que surprise et il ajouta « non, non Bella, je te parle d'un point de vue professionnel. Pour le reste au travail, nous avons des assistantes. » Me sourit-il. Je répondis à son sourire entendu « bon, j'ai étudié un dossier que tu m'as soumis et il m'a beaucoup plus. Cependant, je trouve les modèles trop puritains et j'aimerais quelque chose de classique, de sexy et une gamme très sexe. Cela dit, le styliste ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. »**

**« - Attends, de quel projet tu parles, car là je suis perdue. » Lui avouai-je.**

**« - Ah oui, je te parle de la ligne de lingerie. Les chiffres sont super, on a très peu de risque de se planter, sauf que j'ai vu les modèles et ils ne me plaisent pas du tout. Je suis même pas sûr qu'une grand-mère les achèterait. »**

**« - Mais, le projet est chiffré avec les tarifs du styliste et avec le tissu ! » Repris-je surprise qu'il veuille changer la gamme.**

**« - Le fournisseur est prêt à nous faire des propositions sur le textile et également sur la main d'oeuvre. Donc je t'ai fait venir ce matin pour que tu débauches ton amie styliste, que tu conviennes avec elle des tarifs et qu'elle nous fasse plusieurs propositions avant 16h, afin que tu puisses chiffrer pour le repas de ce soir 19h. » Il vit mon air plus que surpris.**

**« - Bella, il faut se dépêcher. Si tu arrives à faire tout ceci avant 19h et que le dîner est réussi ce soir et que nous avons les accords, il y aura des promotions qui pleuvront dès demain matin et surtout de belles offres d'emploi. Ne me déçois pas et au boulot ! » Dit-il très calme, mais à la fois très directif, puis il baissa sa tête et repris son boulot. Je savais que je n'avais rien à rajouter. Je sortis donc du bureau de mon chef.**

**« - Pamela, Emma dans mon bureau tout de suite. » Leur ordonnai-je. Je n'avais pas le temps de tourner en rond, il fallait que je donne des ordres aussi. Elles arrivèrent en trottinant dans mon bureau avec des bloc pour noter les ordres. Sur mon bureau, se trouvait déjà un café, je hochais la tête vers Pam. Je leur montrais le canapé pour qu'elle s'assoie.**

**« - Bon, nouvel ordre du jour ! Vous laissez tomber tout ce que vous étiez en train de faire pour aujourd'hui. Jacob, enfin Monsieur Black, a décidé de lancer un nouveau produit et veut une étude de marché dès 16 h 00. Donc il faut qu'on ait le matériel à disposition pour de nouvelles plaquettes. Je veux un photographe pour au plus tard 15 h 00 et un mannequin lingerie avec une très bonne poitrine pour 11 h 00. Je veux que vous me fournissiez tout ce que Mademoiselle Brandon va vous exigé dès son arrivée. Elle est très maniaque et strict sur ses demandes. Je veux qu'elle soit chouchoutée toute la journée, mais attention pas de peau de colle. Je veux aussitôt que le tissus qui sera choisi soit livré en petite quantité et je veux avoir les fournisseurs en ligne au fur et à mesure. Dites-leur d'être prêt à parler tarifs et très grosses quantités. Si vous avez besoin de personnel, n'hésitez pas. Les personnes qualifiées seront augmentées dès demain et des emplois sont à pourvoir si tout marche avant 15 h 59. Bon il est 8 h 57, je veux Alice Brandon tout de suite au téléphone. »**

**Mes assistantes partirent en courant, l'une d'elle avait même enlevé ses chaussures pour courir plus vite.**

**Je savais qu'Alice répondrait vite donc j'appelais rapidement Jacob.**

**« - Chef, si le projet est OK, chose qui sera, prime de combien ? »**

**« - On parle d'une prime de quinze mille euros direct. Après, on verra au lancement. »**

**« - OK ! » Je raccrochai et ouvris la porte de mon bureau.**

**« - Les filles si vous gérez, prime de quinze mille euros à se partager. » Je souris et retournai à mon bureau. J'avais entendu des « oh putain, c'est bon ça ».**

**J'ouvris le dossier pour avoir un premier aperçu sur les chiffres sur lesquels il fallait que je bosse. Mon téléphone sonna :**

**« - Isabella Swan ! »**

**« - Bella, c'est Alice ! Pourquoi ton assistante m'appelle, me dit qu'il y a une urgence et me met en relation avec toi ? »**

**« - Salut Alice, tu peux être à mon bureau dans combien de temps ? J'ai une proposition de travail pour toi. Tu serais libre de tes choix et très bien rémunérée et le must tu bosserais pour moi ! »**

**« - Sur quoi comme produits ? » Me questionna-t-elle. Je pensais qu'elle dirait oui aussitôt, je soupirai et lui dis.**

**« - De la lingerie, mais le premier jet doit être clos avant 16h. »**

**« - Quoi, tu rigoles ? » Me demanda-t-elle en rigolant.**

**« - Non, je suis plus que sérieuse. C'est OK ou pas ? » Lui répondis-je froidement et rapidement.**

**« - OK, je marche. Passe-moi ta secrétaire, il me faut du matos avant que j'arrive. »**

**« - OK, on parle dès que tu es là. » Je la remis en relation avec Pam. Je sortis de mon bureau en trombe. Et couru vers le bureau d'Emma.**

**« - Alors, vous avez le mannequin ? »**

**« - Non pas encore, je n'y arrive pas, soit elles ne répondent pas, soit elles ont des petits seins, soit elles sont déjà prises... » voir ma collègue dépitée me faisait mal au coeur, je la regardais et j'eus une idée.**

**« - Levez-vous. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.**

**« - Je suis désolée, me virez pas, j'ai besoin de ce travail ! » Me supplia-t-elle.**

**« - Ca te dit de gagner encore plus d'argent et plus facilement ? » Lui demandai-je.**

**« - Oui, carrément comme tout le monde. » Affirma ma collègue.**

**« - Enlève ton pull, je veux vérifier quelque chose.****»**

**Elle enleva son haut, elle avait encore un tee-shirt en dessous. Elle me regarda avec incompréhension.**

**« - Bon je vais être direct, mais tu feras ce que tu veux, ta place dans la société n'est pas compromise si tu refuses, c'est juste que ça serait plus simple pour nous. » Elle me regarda et je lui expliquais « si tu enlèves ton haut et ton soutien gorge et que ta poitrine remplit les critères, tu pourrais être le mannequin numéro 1 de la boite en lingerie donc beaucoup plus de paie et moins dur pour aujourd'hui ou j'aurais quand même besoin de toi en assistante. »**

**« - En fait, je mets des soutiens gorge rembourrés et j'ai pas une très grosse poitrine. » Me fit-t-elle toute rouge en baissant la tête.**

**« - C'est pas grave. Pamela pouvez-vous venir ? » Ouvris-je la porte du bureau, pour la laisser entrer et lui fis la même proposition. Elle enleva son haut et je regardais ses seins, mais il n'était pas top. Jacob entra dans le bureau.**

**« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Grogna-t-il.**

**« - On trouve pas de mannequin, alors ben on essaie de voir avec ce qu'on a ! » Lui expliquai-je.**

**« - Bon, c'est très joli, loin de me déplaire, mais on a pas que ça à faire. Bella appel Carmen, c'est son taf, elle sera ravie de t'entendre au téléphone et de travailler pour toi. »**

**« - Putain, la con pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant. Donne-moi son numéro. Merci les filles. » J'allais passer la porte, quand je me retournai et m'adressai à Pamela « Si c'est un truc qui vous tente, alors venez me voir demain, je vous donnerai une adresse et vous verrez vos seins seront magnifiques, car là, ils ne manquent pas grand-chose. » Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et partis dans le bureau de Jacob pour prendre le numéro.**

**Je composais le numéro, plusieurs tonalités. Je m'impatientais, je pensais tomber sur le répondeur.**

**« - Jacob, quel bon plaisir ! » Fit-elle aguicheuse.**

**« - Désolée Carmen, c'est Isabella, comment allez-vous ? » Fis-je peu sûre de moi.**

**« - Oh de mieux en mieux, je vais bien, que voulez-vous ? Car je ne pense pas que c'est pour me parler de la soirée d'hier que vous m'appelez ! » Carmen allait droit au but et ça me plut.**

**« - Très bien, j'ai besoin d'un mannequin pour 11 h 00 avec la plus belle paire de sein que jamais vu. » L'informai-je très pro.**

**« - OK, mais je vaux très cher et je veux être détendue par vous avant le premier chooting. » Revendiqua-t-elle.**

**« - OK, mais si je le fais, je ne vous paie que 75% de votre tarif habituel. » Exisai-je.**

**« - OK, je serai descendue pour 50% ! A toute et bisous a Jacob » elle ricana et raccrocha.**

**« - C'est bon, on a le mannequin et le styliste devrait arriver. » Débitai-je à Jacob.**

**« - Non il est la ! » S'exclama Alice.**

**« - OK, cool ! Viens, on va dans mon bureau. » Lui indiquai-je.**

**Nous nous dirigions vers mon bureau.**

**« - Assieds-toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? » Lui demandai-je en lui indiquant le fauteuil en face de moi.**

**« - Jamais avant les négociations, propose et je verrai si je peux travailler pour toi ! »**

**Nous allions batailler boulot, au bout de plus de 30 minutes de négociation.**

**« - Bon, tu commences aujourd'hui, tu auras un étage pour toi dans la tour et un appartement de fonction sur le même étage donc ne t'attends pas à avoir aussi grand que moi. Je veux du chiffre, si lors de la première collection, nous n'avons pas un bonus de plus de un million, tu vires. Ta paie sera recalculée à chaque fin d'année en fonction du chiffre d'affaires. Tu seras libre de tes créations, libre de choisir tes couturiers en chef, les petites mains c'est à moi de voir. Tu seras d'astreinte jour et nuit 365 jours par an donc si ce soir nous avons le projet, je veux une collection complète dans 5 jours maximum, en sachant que je veux 5 modèles d'ici 15 h 00, fini et sur mesure. Le mannequin arrive à 11 h 00. Mes assistantes t'ont préparé un bureau provisoire et le chooting est prévu comme je te l'ai dit à 15 h 00. Si le lancement marche, une prime est prévue, mais tu n'auras pas de prime, temps que nous n'avons pas les chiffres de la première collection. Et enfin, si tout s'arrête ce soir, ta prestation de la journée sera de 1 500 euros. Marché conclu ? » Je lui tendis la main.**

**« - OK. » Elle me sera la main.**

**J'appelais Pamela...**

**« - Une coupe de champagne pour mademoiselle Brandon. »**

**« - Non deux. » Ajouta mon amie.**

**« - Je confirme une coupe. » Je mis fin à la communication.**

**« - Dernier point, c'est mon équipe donc mes ordres avant les tiens. » Je soufflais et me levais de son siège. Je regardais par la baie vitrée et ajoutais « je suis tombée dans l'alcool, donc je ne bois plus, de peur complètement retomber et ne plus m'en sortir. »**

**Mon amie se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui fis un petit sourire.**

**« - Bon au boulot. » M'exclamai-je.**

**Nous avions énormément bossé, Carmen était arrivée à l'heure et travaillait avec Alice. Moi, je négociais avec les fournisseurs et fis mes calculs pour voir si le projet pouvait toujours tenir, même avec tous ces changements de dernière minute. Alice me montrait ses croquis avant de faire les découpes et de prendre les mesures de Carmen. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait était impressionnée par ses seins magnifiques et qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à bosser avec elle, dû à son professionnalisme. Mon amie m'avait demandé comment j'avais fait pour réussir avec un modèle aussi bon en si peu de temps. Je lui avais répondu qu'elle fesait parti de mon nouveau carnet de contact VIP. Elle avait voulu en savoir plus, mais j'avais mis fin à la discution en lui disant que nous avions tous du boulot.**

**A l'heure du déjeuner, j'envoyai le personnel en pause et me fis livrer du chinois pour Carmen et moi-même. Alice avait été surprise, mais était partie avec mes collègues.**

**« - Alors tout se passe bien ? » Avais-je demandé à Carmen, quand elle était entrée dans mon bureau.**

**« - Oui, Alice fait des choses magnifiques et ne profite pas de son statut pour en profiter, même si je l'ai vu regarder ma poitrine avec envie. » Me confia mon mannequin lingerie.**

**« - Tu sais très bien, que toute femme sensée bave sur ta poitrine. » Je relevais les yeux de mon ordinateur et la vis avec une création d'Alice, c'était un modèle sexy, mais pas très sexe. Alice m'avait avoué avoir du mal, alors je lui avais décrit un modèle que j'avais en tête. Je me levai et pris la main de Carmen.**

**« - Nous allons manger chez moi. » Lui indiquai-je.**

**« - Je croyais qu'on était pressé ? » Me fit-elle, intriguée.**

**« - J'habite juste en dessous.»**

**Nous arrivions dans mon appartement, elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Je l'installai sur le canapé et l'y rejoignis.**

**« - C'est très sympa comme appart et très proche du travail, tu descends souvent ici avec des clients ou des employés ? » Me questionna-t-elle.**

**« - Non juste avec mon patron quand le travail est trop pénible. » Lui dis-je espiègle. « tu as faim ? » elle me répondit non de la tête. Je lui souris.**

**« - Je vais t'enlever le modèle qu'Alice t'a confectionné, ça m'ennuierait de prendre du retard, car nous aurions passé du bon temps. » Elle me sourit et se leva du canapé. Je me mis dans son dos et caressa ses épaules et les embrassai. Je décrochai son soutien gorge et fis glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras et le récupérai pour le mettre sur la table . Je me mis à genoux afin de lui faire descendre le string, elle leva une jambe puis l'autre. A la seconde jambe levée, je gardais son pied dans ma main. Je lui massais et portais sa cheville à ma bouche, je la lui embrassais . Je remontais vers son mollet, lui montrais le canapé pour qu'elle s'y assoit, embrassais le creux de son genoux, le léchais et le mordillais. Carmen prit me cheveux et les tira légèrement. Je léchais et mordillais sa cuisse pour arriver vers son sexe. Je soufflais dessus, elle lança sa tête en arrière et gémit. Je passais une première fois ma langue sur ses plis.**

**« - Oh, mmm tu es si douée Isabella ! » Gémit-elle.**

**Je lui mordillais son clito et tournais ma langue autour. Je voulais la doigter, hier je m'étais retenue. Alors, je décidais d'y mettre un doigt, je voulais voir et toucher une autre femme que moi.**

**« - Ne sois pas dure envers moi, mets en plus, j'aime quand c'est gros rapide et fort ... »**

**Je décidais d'y mettre trois doigts, putain elle se dilatait très vite. Je fus prise au jeu et essayai d'y insérer mon point, ce fut dur au début, mais il passa et elle venait sur mon point. Je lui léchais son minou, elle gémissait fort, j'avais bien envie de rester dans mon appart et pas être au bureau. J'allais de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, j'avais peur de lui faire mal.**

**« - Putain, continue, c'est bon ! Allez, continue » m'incita-t-elle. Puis elle se mit à hurler et mon point ce retrouva légèrement prit en étau dans son sexe. Je le sortis et la lapais pour ne lui laisser aucune goutte. Carmen releva la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire. Elleme fit me diriger à califourchon sur elle. Comme la veille elle me roula un pur patin, elle embrassait pas aussi bien qu'Edward, mais elle se débrouillait super bien. Elle avait les mains sur mes fesses et ondulait ses anches vers moi, alors je la suivis. A bout de souffle, je m'écartais. Elle ouvrit mon chemisier et commença à me mordiller les seins à travers mon sous-vêtement.**

**Nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge derrière nous, nous regardâmes qui venait nous déranger. Jacob.**

**« - Bon les filles la pause et finie, Carmen à la douche et Bella les tableaux prévisionnels vont pas se remplir tout seuls. » Nous fit-il. Je me levai et conduisis mon mannequin vers ma salle de bain et lui tendit mon peignoir pour qu'elle se couvre en remontant.**

**Je remontais à mon bureau, Jacob dans mon siège.**

**« - Et bien, c'était chaud en bas. J'espère que tu as passé du bon temps, car si on n'a pas tout bouclé à temps, il faudra s'en prendre à toi ! » S'exclama-t-il. Je n'en revenais pas. Il eut de la chance d'être parti avant que je reprenne mes esprits.**

**Je m'acharnais sur mes tableaux, je n'avais même pas vu Carmen remonter. On frappa à ma porte, Alice, Carmen et un homme.**

**« - Oui ? » Leur demandai-je**

**« - Nous avons fini et nous aimerions savoir ce que tu en penses ? » Me dit Alice.**

**« - Ok, vous » fis-je en montrant l'homme du doigt « venez me monter. Je ne vous connais pas, j'espère que vous êtes bon. »**

**« - C'est Gareth, mon photographe personnel. Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait partie de ma rémunération. » M'indiqua Carmen, je lui fis un signe de tête entendu.**

**Il me montra les photos, putain que c'était bon. Les modèles magnifiques, Carmen époustouflante et le montage photo impeccable.**

**« - C'est pas mal. » Je pianota sur le téléphone « Jacob, tout est prêt, viens. » Lui indiquai-je froidement et coupai, n'ayant que très peu apprécié sa remarque sur mon comportement. Alice peux-tu ouvrir la porte s'il te plait. » Elle exécuta.**

**« - Emma, Paméla dans mon bureau ! » Criai-je. Je me levai et accrochai les maquettes au tableau du mur. Mes collègues furent les premières arrivées.**

**« - Regardez et dites tout ce que vous en pensez. Vous avez 30 secondes. Top ! » Je regardais ma montre et notais sur mon bloc ce qu'elle me disait.**

**« - OK, merci les filles, vous pouvez reprendre vos activités normales, débrief demain à 8h dans mon bureau. Soyez à l'heure. » Elles sortirent de mon bureau, Jacob se montra enfin, je lui montrais le travail. Il regarda et sourit à Carmen et Alice.**

**« - Fais les plaquettes et que tout soit prêt pour 18 h 00 nous allons dîner et présenter le projet. » Il sortit et dans le couloir je l'entendis « Pamela, dans mon bureau. » Je fis signe à Alice de fermer la porte. J'étais gênée que mes collaborateurs aient entendus ça.**

**Je me levais du bureau et allais me poser devant les clichés et en le regardant, je leur indiquais ce que moi j'avais vu.**

**« - Alice, ton travail est sympa, mais je m'attendais à plus de fantaisie. Je suis un peu déçue. J'espère que si le projet se lance, je pourrai avoir quelque chose qui te ressemble davantage et pour la gamme sexe, je suis très, mmmm, comment dire... Emballée, très bien. » Je passai derière mon bureau, lui fis un chèque et lui tendis « merci d'avoir relevé le défi, ce chèque est un acompte si la gamme sort. Rendez-vous demain à 15h chez Rosalie pour un massage. » Je lui fis un clin d'oeil. Elle me fit une bise et partit.**

**« - Gareth, je ne vous connaissais pas, je vais me renseigner sur vous. J'espère que nous aurons de nouveau la possibilité de collaborer ensemble. Carmen vous fera parvenir votre salaire avec un extra pour votre disponibilité et qualité de travail, presque rien à redire. » Je lui serrai la main et il ajouta.**

**« - Une fois que vous vous serez renseignée sur moi, j'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de pouvoir un jour vous avoir dans mon objectif. » Il me fit un sourire charmeur et sortit. Il ne restait plus que Carmen.**

**« - Merci de m'avoir aidée aujourd'hui, aussi bien pour ton talent de mannequin et pour m'avoir présenté Gareth. Cependant, si nous avons de nouveau à travailler ensemble, je tiens à te préciser que ce sera juste du travail. Mais en dehors ... » Je lui fis un sourire.**

**« - Tu as une très bonne équipe, j'ai passé un très bon moment professionnel, je remets ça, même sans extra quand tu veux, mais bien sûr, mon tarif sera pas le même. » Je m'approchais d'elle et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui prit l'initiative de lui rouler une pelle. Je me reculai retourna à mon bureau, lui signai un chèque .**

**« - Bonne soirée, à demain soir ! » Je lui souris et lui fis un clin d'oeil, puis me remis au travail pour finir mon travail. Je préparais quatre plaquettes pour ce soir.**

**Je me partis de mon bureau pour me préparer. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand dans mon salon je retrouvai tous les ensembles créer aujourd'hui par Alice à ma taille, je souris et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. Je me lavais vite fait et enfilais un magnifique soutien gorge violet avec les petites paillettes argentées sur le V du dessous. Le string était tout en dentelle violet et l'élastique argenté pailleté. Je mis par-dessus une robe violette avec un décolleté qui faisait presque voir ma lingerie.**

**J'étais prête en avance, je décidais d'appeler Edward.**

**« - Coucou toi ! » Le saluais je coquine quand il décrocha.**

**« - Bella, ma belle, comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il.**

**« - Je suis crevée mais ça va, j'ai développé un projet en une journée, j'en peu plus ! » Lui expliquai-je.**

**« - Tu veux qu'on passe la soirée ensemble tranquillement ? » Me proposa-t-il, mon homme était si choux, j'avais les boules de lui dire non.**

**« - Je peux pas ce soir, nous faisons la présentation avec Jacob lors d'un diner. » Lui répondis-je, déçue.**

**« - Mmm, OK ben... » il réfléchissait et avait l'air contrarié, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que Jacob passé avant lui.**

**« - J'ai une idée, je demande à Jacob de me déposer chez toi après. Je sais que tu commences tôt demain matin, à 6H si je me trompe pas ! On pourrait passer la nuit ensemble et prendre le déjeuner ensemble ? » j'espérais qu'il accepte ma proposition.**

**« - Oui, pas de problème. Je t'attendrai pour aller me coucher. J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour toi. »**

**« - Merci, j'ai hâte d'être avec toi. Je t'embrasse. » Lui soufflai-je**

**« - Moi, aussi. » Souffla-t-il. Il y eut un blanc « à tout à l'heure Bella » et il coupa.**

**J'avais un petit sourire en pensant à mon après soirée. Je partis avec mes brochures dans le bureau de Jacob, je ne frappais à la porte avant de rentrer et ce que j'y vis ne me surprit pas plus que ça. Emma était penchée sur le bureau, sa jupe relevée et sa culotte à ses pieds. Mon patron était en train de la prendre par derrière et ma collègue avait l'air d'apprécier de se faire enculer. Jacob me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte et prit plus violement Emma pour conclure son affaire, car il savait que je ne bougerai pas. Il la burinait vraiment fort, ça commençais à m'exciter, car j'avais été frustrée lors mon déjeuner avec Carmen. Il vint enfin, lui embrassa le dos et lui dit :**

**« - Tu as pris du poids depuis que je t'ai embauché, attention tu sais ce que j'aime donc ... » il laissa sa phrase en suspend, elle se releva et me vit. Je lui fis un sourire, puis elle sortit.**

**« - Et bien patron, vos assistantes ont été mises à rude épreuve aujourd'hui ! » Je le taquinais.**

**« - T'as vu ce que tu m'as montré, j'avais une gaule de cheval en sortant de ton bureau. J'ai bien cru que la chatte à Pamela avait brulé avant que j'ai fini de me soulager ! » S'exclama-t-il.**

**« - Une question Jacob, lors des entretiens d'embauche, tu te tapes les candidates ? » cela m'avait intrigué. Et il répondit du tac au tac.**

**« - Non, mais quand je les fais revenir pour parler du salaire, j'explique que si je suis complètement satisfait alors il y a des primes. » M'informa-t-il. « C'est pour ça que j'ai hâte de voir si le projet va marcher comme ça il y aura de l'embauche et je ne te parle pas que deux salariés, mais au moins une vingtaine ! » il se frotta les mains de satisfaction. Je n'étais pas surprise de Jacob, mais ça me dégoûtait un peu.**

**Nous étions arrivés au restaurant, Jacob avait réservé un salon privé, car il voulait parler en même temps que parler affaire.**

**« -Ttu es très beauté ce soir Bella et j'ai remarqué que tu avais mis des sous-vêtements ce soir ! » me taquina-t-il, il avait dû se rendre compte que je commençais à stresser et que ça cogitait pas mal dans ma tête. Il ajouta « avec ce que tu as fait, c'est dans la poche !»**

**« - Je l'espère, ça m'ennuierait que la prime que j'ai promis aux filles tombes à l'eau, car elles ont super bien bossé aujourd'hui. » lui indiquai-je**

**« - Oui, tout le personnel a mis le coeur à l'ouvrage... » je rougis, car je savais qu'il faisait allusion à Carmen. Jamais je me serais cru apprécier le sexe avec une femme et avec elle, j'aurai été prête à aller plus loin.**

**Notre client arriva. Je lui souris et il me regarda de la tête au pied.**

**« - Démétri, je te présente Isabella Swan, mon associée. D'ailleurs, si nous faisons affaires, c'est elle qui prendra la direction de toute la gamme lingerie, mais je ne fais office que de trait union dans cette affaire. » putain j'étais sur le cul, Jacob me donnait un service, j'en aurai sauté de joie si le client n'était pas là. Je lui tendis ma main, il me fit un sourire et se pencha pour me l'embrasser.**

**Nous avions parlé affaire tout le diner, nous arrivions au dessert donc à la fin des négociations. J'aurais voulu voir plus ambitieux et donc n'offrir au client qu'une légère marge, mais si l'affaire marchait, il deviendrait riche à millions très rapidement. Il était époustouflé par notre travail. Nous étions en train de parler en millions donc il fallait rester très concentrée et avec la soirée d'hier, le manque de sommeil et le travail fait dans la journée, la pression était grande, car aucun faux pas ne serait toléré et cela même si j'avais Jacob dans la poche.**

**« - OK, je marche ! » me signala Démétri.**

**« - Très bien, vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous l'assure. » Je lui tendis un contrat que j'avais rédigé en fin de journée en même temps que les dépliants, j'en avais trois dans mon sac et je fus très heureuse de lui sortir celui où il se faisait le moins de marge. Après la signature et le café pris, nous mettions fin à la soirée.**

**« - Et bien Messieurs, je vais renter. Jacob, on se voit demain au bureau et Démétri je vous appelle la semaine prochaine pour un rendez-vous pour les premières esquisses de la collection. » les informai-je.**

**« - Bella, tu restes pas, on va se faire une petite boite ... » me proposa Jacob.**

**« - Non, je vais passer la soirée chez Edward. » lui indiquai-je. Il parut surpris et soulagé en même temps. Il embrassa ma joue et me donna les clés de sa voiture.**

**«****- prend y soin, je vais faire appeler une limousine, pour conduire notre ami à une petite soirée ! » s'excita-t-il.**

**J'étais devant la porte d'Edward, mon coeur battait très vite. Je sentais mes mains moites, j'espérais qu'il ne dorme pas encore pour profiter un maximum de sa présence, qui m'avait manquée depuis hier soir. Je frappai, il fût rapide à m'ouvrir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il me regarda avec un petit sourire.**

**« - Salut ! » puis il me prit la main pour me faire entrer et une fois la porte fermée, nous nous jetâmes sur les lèvres de l'autre. A bout de souffle, je mis fin à notre baiser.**

**« - Et bien, je devrai plus souvent venir te rejoindre le soir ! » m'exclamai-je joyeuse, alors que mon hôte nous conduisit dans son salon, devant la télévision, qui était déjà allumée. Une fois assis, il me tira à lui et me souffla à l'oreille.**

**« - C'est quand tu veux ! » puis il m'embrassa sous l'oreille. Je repensais à sa promesse qu'il m'avait faite lors de notre voyage, étions-nous sur la même longueur d'onde ? Il me picorait toujours le coup quand il s'écarta de moi.**

**« - Alors, tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de votre nouveau projet ! » il avait l'air impatient d'entendre ce qu'avaient donné les négociations.**

**« - Tout est OK, j'ai fait une marge phénoménale. Demain, Jacob me fait signer un contrat qui me donne les reines à 100% pour ce projet et je deviens son associé à 50%. T'y crois ? » m'exclamai-je heureuse.**

**« - Je suis très heureux pour toi, tu t'es donné du mal et j'espère que tout va marcher. » Me souhaita-t-il, heureux pour moi.**

**« - Bon, ce soir, c'est juste toi et moi demain, je reprends le boulot... » soupirai-je ma dernière phrase. J'étais contente pour ma carrière, mais j'adorais mes moments avec Edward, ça devenait de nouveau comme avant...**

**« - Je suis heureux aussi de pouvoir passer du temps juste tous les deux, ça m'a tellement manqué... » me confessa-t-il. Je me relevai de son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux et je revis de nouveau son regard d'avant rempli d'amour.**

**« - Edward » je pris sa main « je sens que l'on se retrouve, mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite » il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, alors je repris « je te propose un deal ! »**

**« - Vas-y, je t'écoute ! » Me répondit mon amour.**

**« - Demain, nous avons la soirée prévue chez Aro Volturi et je veux vraiment y aller. C'est le top de soirée et je veux vraiment aller au bout de cette expérience pour ne rien regretter. Si on se lâche à fond, après on arrête tout et ça sera juste toi et moi ? » lui proposai-je.**

**« - Et si demain en se lâchant, on découvre quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense, pourras-tu réellement mettre un terme définitif à tout ça ? » demanda-t-il septique.**

**« - Je te confirme qu'à l'heure actuelle, de toutes les expériences sexuelles que j'ai vécu, c'est dans tes bras que j'ai ressenti le plus de tout...****»**

**« - Mais tu ne connais pas tout, comment es-tu sûre que l'on ne risque pas de se perdre définitivement ? » il avait l'air inquiet. Je devais être franche et lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Soit je consolidais notre amour, soit il me rejetait. J'inspirais un bon coup.**

**« - Edward, tu es le seul à me faire ressentir tellement de choses à ton toucher, avec ta voix, même ta présence. Tu es le seul pour une seule chose » je le regardais intensément dans les yeux et lui soufflais le reste de ma phrase « mon coeur t'appartient. J'ai lutté, je me suis battue contre moi-même, contre mes sentiments. Tu es le seul homme capable de me donner des ailes, de me faire voir un avenir heureux sans nuage ou presque.» Une larme coula de mes yeux « tu es le seul que j'aime, je t'aime tellement Edward que j'ai cru en mourir. »**

**Je n'osai plus le regarder. Il releva ma tête et me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour et de désir.**

**« - Je t'aime aussi et bien plus qu'il ne l'est permis pour un homme. Et c'est juste pour cela que demain, je vais t'accompagner, mais après pour moi c'est fini. Je n'arrive pas à prendre autant de plaisir que lorsque nous sommes tous les deux. Je ne regrette pas nos expériences et je veux faire également la soirée de demain afin de vivre à fond cette expérience, mais ce weekend, je te séquestre et on ce sera juste toi et moi dans un endroit reculé et tranquille. » Il caressait ma joue et me prit dans ses bras et embrassa le haut de ma tête.**

**Je me réveillais avec des chatouilles sur la joue, j'étais dans le lit d'Edward dans ses bras et ma tête sur son torse. Mon amour m'embrassa le haut de ma tête.**

**« - Bonjour, ma Bella au boit dormant. » Je relevais ma tête et croisais ses magnifiques yeux vert. Je lui souris. Il se pencha et embrassa le bout de mon nez.**

**« - Tu t'es endormie dans mes bras hier soir, alors j'en ai profité pour te serrer contre moi toute la nuit. » M'informa-t-il doucement. J'étais bien au contact de l'homme de ma vie, il me prit dans ses bras et me conduisis dans sa salle de bain. Il me lava tendrement sans chercher à m'allumer, je commençais à être de mieux en mieux réveillée, alors je lavais également mon homme.**

**Nous nous étions préparés pour le travail. La veille, j'avais prévu des vêtements de rechange, ce qui fut bien pratique. Nous avions pris le petit déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément, lorsque nous dûmes nous séparer pour aller rejoindre notre travail.**

**J'arrivais au travail nostalgique, j'aurais aimé rester avec mon amour. Lorsque je passais devant mes collègues, je les saluais tout juste. Je me mis à ranger mon bureau, car avec le travail de la veille c'était un peu le bazar.**

**Comme prévu à 8 h 00, mes deux collègues entrèrent dans mon bureau. Je me rappelais qu'elles n'étaient pas au courant. Vu mon humeur de ce matin, elles ne devaient pas du tout deviner.**

**« - Bien, allez-y, asseye-vous. » je me levais de mon bureau et commençais à faire des allers-retours. « Bon, il est vrai qu'hier, vous avez très bien travaillé. Je suis très fiere de vous. Cependant, avec Jacob nous ne savons pas trop comment gérer la suite des événements. Nous avons fait d'énorme dépense qui n'était pas prévues.» je restais debout devant elles « bon, je ne sais pas si Monsieur Black souhaite vous garder, moi je ne dépends plus de lui depuis hier lors de la conclusion des négociations. » Jacob décida de ce moment-là pour entrer.**

**« - Mesdemoiselles, Bonjour. Isabella, tu leur as dit pour la décision d'hier ? »**

**« - Et bien, Jacob je suis en train d'ailleurs. Je leur disais que vu les dépenses que nous avions fait hier, leur poste n'était peut être plus d'actualité dans ton entreprise. » Jacob me regarda surpris et là j'eus un sourire radieux « ben oui, je les garde avec moi et toi tu auras de nouvelles personnes à recevoir en entretien d'embauche ! » je lui fis un clin d'oeil. Mes deux collègues devaient être perdues, alors j'éclairais leur lanterne « Mesdemoiselles, hier vous m'avez fait par de vouloir évoluer et de gagner plus, donc suite à la négociation d'hier, nous avons créé une nouvelle branche « lingerie » dont je suis l'entière responsable et je souhaiterais vous garder dans mon équipe. Bien sûr, il y aura un temps d'adaptation, où vous aurez des heures supplémentaires à faire afin de former une nouvelle équipe. Je veux une équipe sur qui je peux compter, c'est pour cela que je souhaiterais que vous l'intégreriez. Je ne veux pas votre réponse tout de suite. Je vous convoquerez dans mon bureau à tour de rôle. »**

**Nous mîmes fin à la réunion et je me replongeai dans le travail. Je fis une légère pause pour me renseigner sur Gareth , je tombais sur son blog. Il était le photographe officiel de playboy et suivait Carmen dans tout ses déplacements professionnels et personnels. Il était très bon pour prendre les photos au bon moment et sous des angles parfaits. Rien que de regarder les photos, j'avais le corps en feu.**

**Vers 14 h 00, je retournais chez moi pour me changer. J'avais donné l'après midi à mes collègues. Je devais rejoindre Rosalie et Alice à 15 h 00. Je me fis une salade vite fait et me rappelai que pour ce soir, je n'étais pas super bien épilée. Rosalie accepta de me prendre en rendez vous pour me débarrasser de tous mes poils.**

**« - Coucou, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue ! » s'exclama Rosalie.**

**« - Avec le boulot, je suis pas mal occupée, mais c'est vrai qu'il faudrait qu'on s'organise une petite bouffe tous ensemble, comme avant. » lui répondis-je.**

**« - Mmm, comme avant ? Dis m'en plus ! » Me fit t'elle avec un grand sourire.**

**« - Oui, comme avant. » Je voyais où elle voulait en venir, alors je continuais dans son jeu « avec Edward, on se retrouve et ce weekend on part en amoureux. » Fis-je rêveuse.**

**« - Je suis contente pour vous. Vous méritez d'être heureux. »**

**Je ne voulais pas repenser au passé qui n'était pas très rose, alors je lui demandais où elle en était avec mon cousin. Tout se passait bien, il prenait soin d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il avance, car elle ne se voyait avec personne d'autre et voulait officialiser les choses, mais mon cousin, lui avait dit plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas le bon moment. J'avais un pincement au cœur en pensant que je n'avais pas aidé mon entourage ces derniers temps avec mon comportement de merde.**

**Alice nous rejoignit, elle était heureuse quand elle avait devant elle son nouveau boss. Elle soufflait de soulagement, car elle avait annoncé à Mike son départ. Elle m'avait dit avoir déjà beaucoup travaillé sur la collection. Je fus heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau travailler avec mon amie, même si je savais que ça ne serait pas comme avant.**

**Le massage m'avait fait le plus grand bien, j'étais toute détendue et en forme. Nous avions fait un peu de shopping avec Alice. Je lui avait dit que je cherchais une tenue hyper torride, alors elle m'avait conduit dans une boutique dans laquelle nous étions jamais allées ensemble. Cependant, Alice connaissait très bien la gérante. Nous avions trouvé une robe magnifique ultra sexe, elle était rose, une ficelle passait derrière mon coup et rattrapait du léger tissu de chaque côté de mes seins. Le tissu cachait juste mes tétons formant un « col » en V, la pointe du V arrivait juste à mon sexe et le reste couvrait juste mon minou. Mes fesses n'étaient cachées que par un lacet. Alice avait été surprise, mais s'était également acheté plusieurs vêtements. Je ne la voyais pas comme ça, comme quoi je n'étais la seule à avoir changé.**

**Nous étions dans la limousine pour nous rendre à la soirée d'Aro, j'avais hâte. Les pauvres hommes, je leur avais fait le même coup que la dernière fois, mais les deux étaient restés à leur place. Nous arrivâmes devant un château, Jacob nous avait de nouveau averti sur les lieux. Nous étions tous les trois échangistes ce soir donc j'allais avoir des propositions d'autre homme et mes cavaliers d'autres femmes. Je sentais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir. Edward avait du remarquer mon trouble. Il faisait de petit cercle sur ma main pour m'apaiser. Il appelait ça la bubul party. Il y avait une machine qui faisait des bulles de savons à l'entrée, lorsque nous fumes dans la salle de réception. Il y avait d'énormes ballons fluorescents accrochés au plafond de couleur vert, violet et rose. C'était magnifique. Je comprenais également pourquoi bubull, car il y avait de nombreuses fontaines de champagne.**

**Je dansais pendant que les garçons buvaient leur verre en me regardant. Je dansais collée serrée avec d'autres hommes, en regardant toujours Edward. Il en fit de même au bout d'un moment avec de très belles femmes. J'avais l'impression d'être plate ce soir avec mon 100E, moi qui avait toujours était fière de ma poitrine ferme et naturelle. Nous étions de plus en plus excités et je commençais à mouiller très fortement, que ça coulait le long de mes jambes. Je fis signe à l'homme à mes côté et à Edward, lui montrant que je montais pour un peu d'action. Il prit deux femmes et les conduisit à l'étage tout comme moi avec l'homme. Nous avions pas revu Jacob depuis un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'aperçoive dans les escaliers une bitte dans la bouche et une autre dans le cul. Je lui avais souris en passant à côté et décidai de me lâcher aussi ce soir, le dernier soir en prenant une femme au hasard sur mon chemin. Elle fut heureuse de mon choix, ainsi que l'homme qui m'accompagnait. Je décidais d'aller au fond du couloir directement comme si je connaissais les lieus, mais fut surprise en voyant que c'était une salle de jeux. J'eus un petit sourire espiègle et mes deux compères comprirent que je voulais m'abandonner à leur désir et ajoutais...**

**« - J'accepte tout, la douceur, la violence et la hard ! »**

**L'homme vint vers moi et me fit me pencher sur une table, leva violemment ma robe. J'entendis comme un craquement. Heureusement que je l'avais pas payé bien cher. Il toucha ou plutôt frotta fortement mon cul, il écarta mes fesses et cracha à l'intérieur. Il y introduisit ses doigts et commença des vas et viens. La femme ne tarda pas à s'asseoir sur la table les jambes écarté pour que je lui lèche son minou. Elle tira sur mes cheveux sans ménagement et fourra mon visage dans sa chatte. Je me mis à la lécher avidement. L'homme pensa que je devais être suffisamment prête, car il inséra sa bitte dans mon cul, enfin je pense. Je sentis presque rien. Merde, je me suis plantée. J'aurais dû tâter avant de le faire monter, quel conne je suis. Le couple qui prenait du plaisir grâce à moi ne tarda pas à jouir. La femme me roula une pelle et me remercia, alors que l'homme me détacha. Je lui fis comprendre que je voulais jouer avec un autre, j'allais commencer à sortir quand je vis un homme avec des yeux bleus, qui rien que d'un regard vous glaça le sang. Il me saisit le poignet avant de sortir et me conduisit sur le lit. Il m'y jeta sans ménagement, prit ma bouche de force et je répondis à son baiser. Il releva la tête et me sourit, je lui rendis.**

**« - Je ne suis pas un tendre et je vais te prendre durement ! » m'informa-t-il en attachant mes bras et me cachant les yeux, j'adorais avoir les yeux bandés.**

**Il commença à me pénétrer d'un coup sans prélude ni ménagement, heureusement que j'étais déjà trempée. Rien qu'à la vue que j'avais eu d'Edward en train de se faire sucer, avant d'avoir eu le masque sur mes yeux, j'avais vu commencer Edward à préparer l'autre fille pour l'enfiler par derrière. L'homme glaciale, qui était en train de me prendre avec une queue correct et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder. Il butait à chaque coup au fond de mon vagin. Il était brute et j'aimais me faire prendre comme ça. J'allais jouir, quand j'entendis « putain Edward c'est bon, qui tu viendra jouit mon nom » il y eut une pause et elle lui indiqua son prénom « Victoria ».**

**Tout me revint comme un flash, impossible de me débattre, alors qu'Edward était en train de se faire violer. Je me mis à hurler comme une démente et me débattre, le mec avait cru au début que je jouais ou que je prenais mon pied et lui continuais. Je voulais voir de nouveau Edward, le sauver quand j'en avais était incapable.**

**et oui, j'étais super emballé pour ce chapitre ... j'espère que vous aurez aimé à bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6:Tout à reconstruire ou presque

Résumé des précédents chapitres :

Edward et Bella ce retrouvent après la mort de leur bébé « Benjamin ». Bella perd la tête et fait une tentative de suicide. Jacob, son patron mais aussi maintenant associé essai de la sortir de sa dépression mais en lui montrant d'autre horizon … Edward et Bella finissent pas perdre leur couple et leur histoire d'amour de vu. Quand ils s'en rendent compte ils décident de participer à une dernière soirée mais un accident va arriver :

« Chapitre 5 = **L'homme glaciale, qui était en train de me prendre avec une queue que je qualifierai de correct me pilonnais et je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder. Il butait à chaque coup au fond de mon vagin. Il était brut et j'aimais me faire prendre comme ça. J'allais jouir, quand j'entendis « putain Edward c'est bon, quand tu viendras jouit mon nom bébé » il y eut une pause et elle lui indiqua son prénom « Victoria ».**

**Tout me revint comme un flash, impossible de me débattre, alors qu'Edward était en train de se faire violer. Je me mis à hurler comme une démente et me débattre, le mec avait cru au début que je jouais ou que je prenais mon pied et lui continuais. Je voulais voir de nouveau Edward, le sauver quand j'en avais était incapable.** » ….

Je sais j'ai étais dur de vous laisser avec cette fin aussi longtemps. Mais je peux vous dire que j'ai eu mon lot de truc moche… enfin ce n'est pas une vrai raison car je continuais quand même mes lectures, qui m'ont permis de pas trop couler.

Je tiens à vous remercier si vous lisez ce nouveau chapitre après une si longue absence.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : Tout à reconstruire ou presque…

Ma tête me faisait mal, j'avais comme un bourdonnement continue dans mes oreilles, comme si on me tapait la tête. Je commençais à me réveiller et sentais une caresse dans mes cheveux. Mais une chose est sûr, ce n'était pas le touché d'Edward, non lui c'était plus délicat. Je me décidai à enfin ouvrir les yeux et quel ne fût pas ma surprise quand je vis Rosalie, la fiancée de mon cousin à mes côtés.

« - Enfin tu te réveilles, contente de te revoir ! » me sourit-elle rassurante.

Je regardais autour de moi et ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Mon amie dû s'en rendre compte à mon froncement de sourcil car elle m'informa de l'endroit :

« - Ca devait être une surprise, mais il nous fallait un endroit tranquille pour qu'on puissent tous se ressourcer. »dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Je commençais à pleurer en pensant à tout ce que j'avais fait depuis que j'avais perdu mon enfant et ce que j'avais fait, j'ai mis de côté mes valeurs, mes convictions, mais surtout mes amis et mon amour pour Edward, je méprisais ma mère alors que je ne valais pas mieux.

« - Non, Bella ne pleure pas, on est tous là pour remonter la pente tu n'es pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire. » elle inspira et ajouta « avec Emmet, on avaient nos propres projets et à part ça plus rien ne compter pour nous. Alors nous avons assisté à ton désespoir les mois derniers mais nous n'avons pas bougé alors que nous nous disions être tes amis. Et on t'a laissé alors que tu n'étais pas tout à fait remise. » souffla-t-elle la tête baissée.

« - Non Rose, vous deviez avancer aussi. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau, ma mère me l'a assez reproché et vous avez le droit de vivre votre vie aussi. J'ai déraillé et grâce à vous je vais pouvoir reprendre le bon chemin. » Lui souris-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Nous étions en train de nous faire un câlin, je me détendais de plus en plus. Et je vis Edward nous regarder dans l'encadrement de la porte et je lui fis signe de venir avec un petit sourire. Rose se redressa et dit :

« Je vous laisse, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire ! » elle me fit un clin d'œil et sorti.

Edward s'assis prêt de moi, je pris sa main et le tira vers moi. Je le serrai fort dans les bras, je ne voulais plus le perdre, jamais. Il me serra dans ses bras aussi, en me caressant les cheveux.

« Je t'aime Edward, je ne veux plus te faire souffrir, je t'ai fais du mal ! » lui murmurais-je.

« Mon dieu, Bella si tu savais comme je t'aime, je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir de soutenir mieux. Je veux tellement que tu sois heureuse. J'ai l'impression que plus je veux t'aider plus tu te perds, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas savoir quoi faire. » Me répondit-il en m'embrassant mon front . Je le poussais un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce soir, quand j'ai entendu cette femme te dire son prénom, tout m'est revenu avec des flash, mon accident en canoë, les discussions prêt de moi pendant mon coma, toi et … » Je fis une pause car repenser à tout ça me faisait mal, je fis un geste de la main, il me fit un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il comprenait, je repris « puis Benjamin, je voulais te faire du mal alors que toi aussi tu avais souffert, j'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière. » La fin de ma phrase n'avait été qu'un souffle.

« Ma douce, tu souffrais et tu ne savais pas comment t'en sortir. Je suis là et je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Recommençons tout et vivons à font notre histoire d'amour ». Il alla pour m'embrasser mais je recula pour ajouter :

« A une condition, juste toi et moi et personne d'autre ! » il me sourit et m'embrassa passionnément. Le baissé commença à s'intensifier mais nous entendions un raclement de gorges.

« Je vous dérange les amoureux mais tout le monde vous attend dans le salon ! » souris mon cousin, puis reparti avant que nous ayons répondu.

« Allons-y, je pense que je me suis fais suffisamment désiré ! » souris je malicieusement à mon amoureux.

…..

Nous étions dans le salon, j'étais passé de bras en bras tout le monde voulait que je m'en sorte et me montrais qu'ils étaient là pour moi.

« J'ai une idée, s'écrie mon cousin ! » tout le monde le regarda curieusement sauf Rose qui le regardait amoureusement, ça me fit sourire. « J'aimerai qu'on partent tous en vacance pour tourner la page. » tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi.

Je fis s'emblant de réfléchir et je dis « Heu, je suis sur un nouveau projet au travail, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée » je rigolais intérieurement car personne ne répondait alors que ça se voyait que tout le monde était déçu, j'ajoutai « en même temps on dit que la France est le pays de la mode alors si nous partions pour chercher un peu d'inspiration ». S'en suivi un brouhaha, où je pouvais entendre que les avis était partagé entre la capital et la méditerrané. J'étais super contente de mon effet, Edward me regarda avec un grand sourire.

Alice décida de tout préparer comme d'habitude et nous étions tous d'accord pour partir dans deux semaines, le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans nos affaires et surtout de faire une sorti shopping et institue entre filles. Nous étions tous très excité. La page si sombre de mon passé allait peut-être enfin ce tourner.

...

Merci de votre soutien et a ma nouvelle Béta.

La suite partira en correction ce weekend...


End file.
